Mother Former
by coegpcy
Summary: Baekhyun pacar Chanyeol, dimana Chanyeol juga mantan pacar eomma tiri Baekhyun, Taeyeon. Dan juga 1001 cara Taeyeon buat misahin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terinspirasi dari sinetron kebanggaan Indonesia "children street" . Chanbaek / Yaoi / BL / M / OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mother Former

Cast punya Tuhan YME, FFnya punya gw, jngn plagiat pls

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol (22 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (17 tahun)

Kim Taeyeon (23 tahun)

Byun Jong il (OC,46 tahun)

M, Yaoi, Typo, NC(No Children), OOC(Out Of Character), Lawak gagal,

Abaikan

.

.

.

Selamat Baca

 _Kokokoooookkkkkk~_

Alarm pagi disebuah kamar pun bunyi, tapi dua manusia beda kelamin ini masih aja betah saling pelukan. Kamarnya juga acak-acakan sama baju yang ada di atas tv, ada bra di atas meja nakas, sama sempak ada di kolong ranjang. Bau khas 'anuan'nya pun udah bikin orang mikir engga-engga kebukti sama cairan 'anu' bercecer dimana-mana.

Eungh...

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun bangun sambil ngapus iler. Yeoja dengan rambut pirang itu berusaha ngebangunin pacarnya yang minta ampun banget soal dibangunin untung sekarang hari minggu jadi dia nyantai aja banguninnya, kebayang kalo ini hari senin dia udah sebor pacarnya pake air bruh

"Yeol~ bangun yang udah agak siang nih" Taeyeon yeoja yang merangkap jadi pacar chanyeol sejak 6 bulan ini masih aja nepok pantat pacarnya supaya bangun.

"hm" Chanyeol cuma jawab seperlunya lagian emang ngantuk banget, pegel linu.

"Ga bangun, ga ada jatah yeol cepet laper nih pengen sarapan" Sebenernya Taeyeon bisa aja masak, cuma lagi Lebay ( _Lemes Brayy_ ) Taeyeon pun berusaha ngancem, ga serius lagian dia juga seneng ngasih jatah pacar gantengnya ini, bikin nagih.

"Ampun-ampun nun bangun ini bangun" Langsung aja Chanyeol beresin baju-baju berserakan dan langsung ngabret mandi abis itu beliin sarapan nunanya. Beda sama nunanya Taeyeon yang masih baper sama yang kemaren eommanya omongin.

 **Flashback**

Taeyeon lari sambil ngos-ngosan ke salah satu restoran yang eommanya tentuin. Cuma gara-gara anceman eommanya kalo dia telat mobil barunya bakal dijual. Kayaknya penting jarang-jarang eommanya ngajak dia makan-makan di restoran mahal gini, efek keseringan makan di warteg.

Kebukti juga pas masuk ke restoran dia disuguhin sama pemandangan eommanya yang lagi ngobrol sama ahjussi beruban.

 _Itu appa barunya?!_

"Sayang...kesini aigoo eomma kangen kamu nak" Eomma taeyeon Kim Raewon berusaha meluk anaknya, Taeyeon cuma bisa batuk sama engap gara-gara rokok eommanya keisep.

"Cepet deh eomma ada perlu apa?" Taeyeon nanya cepet-cepet sambil natep jijik ke ahjussi kolot yang kicep ke dia. _Ini orang picek apa?!_

"Kenalin ini calon suami kamu Jong il" Eomma taeyeon jawab santai sambil plintirin rambut ombre ungunya.

Jlegerrrrr...

Taeyeon udah ngerasa dia kena serangan jantung blesss, sakit. Dia cantik gini masa mau dinikahin sama aki-aki beruban, centil, bau rokok pula. Masalahnya... Chanyeol gimana? Masa dia putusin gitu aja. Sayang banget kalo diputusin terlalu ganteng. Masih Bunjangan. Langka. Hampir punah.

"Eomma taeyeon ga mau, taeyeon udah punya pacar" Taeyeon nolak, pasti. Siapa yang mau dinikahin tiba-tiba sama ahjussi pula. Salah apa dia di masa lalu.

"Nak, kamu ga bisa nolak, kalo nolak kamu eomma pecat jadi anak" Eomma taeyeon ngerasa ini yang paling ampuh soalnya mereka ga punya anggota keluarga lain, sebatang bambu. Kalo dipecat Taeyeon jadi Anak Jalanan entar.

"i-iya eomma taeyeon mau, tapi jangan pecat taeyeon jadi anak eomma" Terpaksa Taeyeon nurut kata eommanya. Ga kebayang kalo dia ntar jadi kamseupay, dekil, kepaksa jadi mucikari, kena HIV, mati deh.

"Pinter kamu nak, sekarang sapa dong calon suami kamu" Taeyeon ngangkat kepala sambil natep ahjussi bernama Jong il itu.

"Namaku Kim Taeyeon, oppa?" Taeyeon ngulurin tangan supaya salaman.

"Nama oppa Jong il, panggil aja Jongie biar mesra" Ahjussi ini pun ngasih wink ke Taeyeon.

"i-iya jongie oppa" Demi dewa Taeyeon udah geli-geli, kena batu ginjal tiba-tiba. Masa ini aki-aki gini dipanggil oppa, opah kali baru cocok.

"Mulai besok kamu tinggal dirumah nak jongie ya sayang sabtu nanti kamu bakal mulai acara pernikahannya ya".

"APA?!"

 **End Of Flashback.**

Itulah kenapa Taeyeon baper, ini berarti sekarang hari terakhir dia sama Chanyeol. Ngebayanginnya aja pengen nagis. Dia pun udah rencana pergi dari apartemen yang selama ini dia tempatin sama Chanyeol 6 bulan lalu.

Masukin baju ke koper, ga lupa masukin foto dia sama Chanyeol waktu jaman alay foto di photobox. Nulis surat perpisahan cara yang Taeyeon pake buat putus sama Chanyeol, suratnya sampe basah ama aer mata, bukan aer pipis ya.

.

"Brengsek, maksudnya apa ini?!"

 _Yeol, putus yuk?._

 _Aku mau kita putus, aku bosen ama kamu._

 _Lagian aku mau lanjut kuliah model aku ke paris._

 _Cari aja orang yang cocok buat kamu._

 _Kamu suka bengbeng langsung, aku sukanya bengbeng dingin, ga cocok._

 _Jangan marah, jangan nagisin aku pokoknya._

 _Bye._

Bugh

Chanyeol mukulin tembok kamarnya, gaje juga barusan mereka masih mesra, tiba-tiba pas chanyeol pulang bawa bubur buat mereka sarapan, Taeyeon minta putus. Awalnya dia mikir ini April Mop, tapi barang-barang Taeyeon di apartemennya juga abis ga kesisa.

Pas dihubungin lewat telepon, Line, BBM, WA ga diangkat. Nangis? Iyalah diputusin orang yang dicinta gimana ga nangis, semaleman dia cuma nangis dilantai bayangin kalo ini mimpi.

Paris oh paris.

.

.

.

"Appa yeoja itu siapa?"

Byun Baekhyun, namja imut yang lagi ngeliatin appanya ngegandeng yeoja lain masuk ke rumahnya. Masih muda sih keliatannya tapi siapa.

"Baekhyun, mulai sekarang dia eomma baru kamu" Baekhyun kaget, jadi selama ini appanya udah ga cinta lagi sama eommanya? Kebukti sama appanya yang cinta sama yeoja lain, dengan gampangnya ngelupain eommanya yang udah meninggal.

"Appa udah ga cinta eomma?" Baekhyun ngomong itu sambil nahan nangis, bodo amat didepannya ada eomma tiri, dia kecewa sama appanya gara-gara ngehianatin cinta eommanya.

"Baekhyun, appa ini udah tua perlu sandaran, perlu orang untuk ngurusin kehidupan appa sama kamu yang masih sekolah sekarang, appa ngelakuin ini juga demi kamu appa ga rela kamu ngurusin appa terus. Harusnya di umur kamu sekarang kamu bahagia sama teman bukan ngurusin appa yang udah tua ini"

Baekhyun akhirnya meluk appanya, ga tega ngeliat appanya udah ngomong gitu.

 _"FTV dadakan duh"_ Taeyeon yang ngeliat appa sama anak pelukan gini udah males bawaannya pengen muntah.

"Yaudah baekhyun kenalin ini calon eomma kamu, namanya Taeyeon. Appa bakal menikah hari sabtu ini jadi kamu siap-siap ya sayang, kenalan dulu dong"

Baekhyun langsung lepas pelukannya dan ngeliatin muka calon eommanya, lumayan cantik sih, tapi tampangnya sinis, belagu lagi.

"Hai baekhyun, kenalin ya nama eomma Taeyeon" Baekhyun cuma cemberut aja ga bales omongan, cuma jabat tangan doang.

"Appa baekhyun mau kekamar ya, malem appa, muah" Pas udah nyium pipi appanya, Baekhyun langsung lari kekamarnya dilantai dua.

"Maafin kelakuan baekhyun ya sayang"

"Iya oppa ga apa-apa mungkin baekhyun masih adaptasi dalam nerima hal baru dalam hidupnya" Jong il cuma senyum tipis sambil usap kepala calon istrinya ini.

"Sekarang kamu tidur aja di kamar oppa, oppa bakal tidur di kamar tamu dulu" Dalem hati taeyeon bersyukur seenggaknya dia ga tidur sama aki aki bau rokok malem ini.

.

 _Sabtu_.

Dimana hari pernikahan Eomma tiri baekhyun sama Appa baekhyun dilaksanain. Baekhyun sebenernya males dateng kesini mending dirumah tiduran sambil nonton anime di laptop. Tapi appanya mohon-mohon akhirnya dia ngikutin aja pernikahan appanya di gedung pernikahan.

Sampe keucapnya kata _"Ya, saya bersedia"_ dari kedua mempelai. Sebenernya Taeyeon udah kena asma mendadak pas acara ciuman di altar. Langsung di gotong sama keluarga Jong il. Mungkin taeyeon syok berat ampe asma gitu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang lagi patah hati pun mikir, dia harus lupain nunanya itu. Lah nunanya bilang bosen sama dia. Kenapa dia ga bisa bosen juga? Ga boleh kalah sama yeoja yang hatinya ga secantik mukanya.

"yeol, kamu stress pasti kenapa ga coba lampiasin sama partner _cinta satu malam_ aja?" Jongin berusaha ngehibur chanyeol yang lagi minum whisky.

Jongin juga tau kalo Chanyeol diputusin sama pacarnya si nuna-nuna itu. Gimana ga tau orang Chanyeol nangis minta dianterin ke diskotik. Duh udah gede malu kalo Jongin nangis gitu, kayak bayi kurang gizi aja.

"Gila kamu, lagi males anuan aku jong hik- kamu aja sana pergi, berisik" Chanyeol yang mabok gini harus dihindarin, bisa kena gebug ato muntah tiba-tiba. Ewh mikirinnya aja jijik.

"Oke bro happy broken, sruput pop mi kari susu gih" Jongin emang gitu hobi banget bercanda udah tau orang lagi mabok. Siapa yang gila disini?!

Pas diliat chanyeol udah ngorok aja, malu-maluin sebenernya punya sodara diajak elit ke diskotik malah mabok terus ngorok pula. Jongin ngabret pulang bodo amat chanyeol ditinggal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun siap-siap berangkat sekolah, ini adalah hari kelima dimana dia hidup sama eomma tirinya, ga berpengaruh penting banget cuma kalo pagi-pagi aja suka disuguhin sama appa sama eomma tirinya lagi ketawa ketiwi di meja makan.

"Appa baekhyun mau pergi naek bis aja ya?" Baekhyun mohon-mohon sebenarnya males juga semobil sama appa eommanya. Oh iya Taeyeon itu udah jadi Asisten Pribadi appa baekhyun dikantor. Makanya kalo berangkat suka bareng. Males denger eomma sama appanya loveydovey di mobil.

"Yaudah hati hati ya sayang" Taeyeon yang bilang. Baekhyun lirik Taeyeon sekilas langsung aja berangkat pergi. Abis baekhyun ga enak hati sama eommanya yang udah meninggal Byun Mi Joo gimana reaksi eommanya kalo appanya menikah sama yeoja lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol buru-buru berangkat ke tempat magangnya ini hari pertama dia magang ga boleh telat harusnya, tapi gara-gara si Jongin ngasih stok film baru makanya chanyeol ke goda, bukan bokep bukan sinetron turki bukan kartun malaysia, tapi film horor. Chanyeol suka film horor dia nonton ampe jam 2 telat bangun akhirnya.

"permisi...permisi" Chanyeol mutusin buat naek bis aja, ban motornya kempes kalo ditambal dulu makan waktu banyak. Sial juga bis nya penuh di jam segini sama pelajar.

Saking penuhnya dia sampe berdiri sambil desek-desekan ampun deh. Nyesel dia pake jas, ribet tapi mo gimana lagi ini hari pertama dia magang buat ngajar, ada penyambutan formal.

Akhirnya bis nya udah sampe di Seoul Senior High School udah siap-siap turun tiba-tiba ada yang nabrak punggungnya.

"Ahjussi maaf ya, aku buru-buru" Namja itu, Baekhyun langsung lari keluar bis. Please, jangan telat. Syukur dah dia nyampe gerbangnya belum nutup.

Chanyeol yang ngeliatin yeoja tomboy itu lari cuma bengong. Gila cantik banget. Syukur syukur, dia anak Seoul High School berarti ada kesempatan buat ketemu lagi. Langsung aja Chanyeol masuk sekolah dan pergi keruang Kepala Sekolah buat ngurusin acara magangnya ini dan diresmiin sama pihak sekolah.

.

Waktu istirahat disekolah ini tiba, semua murid pasti ngabret keluar kelas semua udah kebakar otaknya gara-gara pelajaran. Ada yang ke kantin, ada juga yang ke perpus buat pinjem buku. Ada juga yang kaya Baekhyun cuma diem ditaman depan kelas, ga ada semangatnya. Kehilangan ion tubuh.

"Baekki~ ke kantin yuk" Temen sekelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo udah aegyo gwiyomi aja biar ditemenin sama Baekhyun

"Ga ah kyung, males ngantuk aku semalem ga tidur" Gimana mo tidur orang Baekhyun semaleman ngawasin appa sama eommanya anuan ato ga. Kalo emang anuan beneran Baekhyun bakal dobrak pintu kamar appanya.

Cuma takut ngebayangin kalo appanya anuan sama yeoja lain selain eommanya, emang salah? Lagian baekhyun ga siap punya ade. Syukur cuma suara ngorok appanya yang kedengeran.

"Begadang kenapa? Kamu punya anime baru aku minta dong baek" amit-amit deh si Kyungsoo itu emang pelit, tapi doyan minta-minta ga modal.

"Bukan gara-gara itu kyung, kepo kamu" Baekhyun langsung pergi aja. Kyungsoo cengo Baekhyun kenapa. Akhirnya Kyungsoo ke kantin...sendirian.

Brukk

Baekhyun sih rencananya mau ke kelas aja dengerin lagu sambil tiduran tapi pas maunya masuk ke kelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba kepleset, lagian udah tau lantai di pel malah jalan cepet. Untung sepi.

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" Baekhyun cuma nepuk celananya yang kotor terus pergi. Beda sama orang yang nabrak, Chanyeol. Dia mikir rezeki nomplok padahal maksudnya mau ke kantin, abis peresmian laper. Tapi malah ketemu bidadari yang tadi nabrak di bis.

"Hey kamu tunggu" Chanyeol pun narik bahu baekhyun. Di seragamnya sih tulisannya _Byun Baekhyun_ , namanya lucu kayak orangnya.

"Kamu harus ke UKS, nanti lukanya infeksi" Chanyeol sok pahlawan nuntun Baekhyun ke UKS modus juga sebenernya.

Baekhyun cuma diem aja pas dituntun, ini siapa? maunya apa? bodo amat sih lagian males nanggepinnya. Akhirnya mereka sampe UKS disambut sama namja berjas putih namanya _Zhang Yixing_ , dari namanya pasti udah ketauan kalo dia dari negeri seribu engko-engko, Cina.

"Permisi, namja ini tadi kepeleset ada patah tulang ato sendi bergeser?" Chanyeol yang pertama nuntun Baekhyun buat diperiksa.

"Siapa nama kamu"

"Byun Baekhyun" Yixing pun ngisi buku daftar siswa yang masuk UKS. Abis itu meriksa, dari amandel, tensi darah sampe dikasih termometer dimulutnya.

Yixing pun muter-muterin badan baekhyun, meriksa daerah kaki tapi ga ada yang mencurigakan dan perlu adanya operasi. Baekhyun cuma bisa pusing diputer-puter sama dokter ini

"Ga ada hal aneh dia sehat aja" Baekhyun cuma bisa muka datar, dia cuma kepeleset tapi ditanganin udah kayak orang kena kaki gajah.

"Kalo gitu saya permisi dok, makasih" Baekhyun pamit aja ga sabar pengen tidur dikelas. Pengennya sih di UKS empuk, tapi khusus siswa sakit aja gajadi deh.

"hey tunggu, Yooni"

"Jangan panggil namaku kayak gitu lagi, Geli" Baekhyun yang dipanggil gitu cuma meringis geli-geli gimana gitu. Beda sama chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa berenti lari.

"Geli gimana, kamu imut, cantik, kulitmu mulus, yang penting kamu yeoja lebih cocok dipanggil yooni kan?" Chanyeol naek turunin alis, Baekhyun udah kejang-kejang denger ngombalan ga mutu ahjussi ini, dia laki sering minum susu khusus namja dewasa, bukan susu anak usia 3 tahun.

"Awas kamu ngalangin jalan, satu lagi aku namja tahu dasar ga tahu diri" Baekhyun langsung jalan, nabrak bahu Chanyeol ga lari takut kepeleset sekarang banyak orang soalnya kalo ada yang liat malu.

Chanyeol cengo ga nyangka, dipikir-dipikir iya juga orang tadi pake celana bukan rok, baru nyadar sekarang.

.

"hey bro, Galaxy is back" Chanyeol yang emang lagi nongkrong di atap sekolah ngerasa keganggu sama Bestienya ini. Chanyeol lambai-lambai tangan ngusir Kris.

"Kenapa lambain tangan ada burung japati apa?" Makin gajelas omongan mereka.

"Berisik kris, pusing kepalaku denger auman naga terus,bestay kamu" Chanyeol ngucapin sambil nutup kuping ninggalin Kris sendiri. Sampe akhirnya bel sekolah bunyi dia siap-siap ngajar.

Kata kepala sekolahnya Kwon Boa dia bakal ngajar dikelas 11-3 dimana rata-rata muridnya orang yang biasa aja, ga pinter ga bandel. Jantungnya cenat-cenut, semoga cara dia ngajar ga ngebosenin. Sampe ditujuannya, dia masuk.

"Selamat siang semua" Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi guru.

"Siang saem" Murid yeoja yang tadinya tidur, makan, baca buku, langsung ngaca, meriksa ada cabe nyelip di gigi ga, pas liat ada Cogan masuk kelas mereka. Kalo murid namjanya cuma takjub, Chanyeol endors bedak apa sampe berkilau gitu mukanya.

"Hey jangan panggil saem panggil saya hyung atau oppa saja"

"Ne~" langsung dijawab kompak sama semua murid.

Acara ngajar Chanyeol pun lancar, Chanyeol yang ngajar pelajaran seni. Tapi ini masih awal perkenalan jadi belum mulai belajar. Muridnya banyak yang ketawa gara-gara lawakan chanyeol, banyak juga yeoja centil yang mintain nomor waktu sesi tanya jawab. Tapi Chanyeol cuma bilang kalo hpnya lagi di servis, kebanting waktu jogging. Padahal boong, nomornya mahal kali ga segampang itu didapetin.

Bel pulang bunyi, semua kelas siap-siap buat pulang termasuk Chanyeol yang rencananya langsung pulang. Tapi dia dikagetin sama sosok Baekhyun yang lagi nyapu dikelas sebelah tadi dia ngajar.

" _Byun Baekhyun"_ Chanyeol natep takjub Baekhyun yang lagi nyapu kelas. Ada ya namja secantik dia. Chanyeol hampir gila mikirin namja ini. Dan Baekhyun yang ngeliatin Chanyeol dari jendela kelas.

" _si ahjussi itu ngapain didepan kelas"_ Baekhyun yang ngerasa tugasnya beres pun langsung pamit sama seksi kebersihan buat pulang.

"Soyou, aku pulang ya piketnya udah beres"

"Oke byun"

Pas udah pamit langsung lari keluar kelas, abis itu ke halte biar ga ketemu si ahjussi itu. Baekhyun langsung pulang naek bis kerumahnya.

.

Chanyeol tertarik sama namja tadi. sial imut banget. Masa bodo sama umur, kelamin, agama, walaupun dia jadi homo pun, Love First at Sight. Chanyeol ngalamin ini kayaknya.

Yang penting Baekhyun cantik ini cara move on yang tepat biar ngelupain si nunanya itu. Chanyeol pun balik keruang guru, rencananya dia mau nebeng motor kris

.

.

.

Suasana di sebuah kantor periklanan sibuk banget, padet sama karyawan yang bulak balik nganterin proposal ke ruangan CEO perusahaan itu.

"Kamu itu gimana ngetik saja tidak becus, mau saya pecat?!" pegawai bername tag Sungmin cuma bisa nunduk, ga berani natep Byun Jong il CEO diperusahaan dimana dia kerja.

"suuuttt udah yeobo, kasian dia jangan dibentak terus" Istrinya, Taeyeon pun mijitin bahu suaminya yang keliatan mumet.

"Pergi, buat ulang" Sambil merem melek nikmatin pijitan istrinya dia ngusir pegawainya itu.

"ba-baik tuan" Sungmin pun langsung lari nyelamatin nyawanya yang diujung cula.

"Ada-ada aja" Jong il pun cuma bisa usep dada, jangan sampe tensi darah nya naek.

 _Tungtarararararatungtararara-_

"Sebentar ya yeobo" HP Taeyeon bunyi, pas diliat dari eommanya. Langsung aja dia ke kamar mandi ngangkat teleponnya.

" _Ha eL AD ANK Q G DST"_

"Eomma kebanyakan nonton radio duh, ada apa?"

 _"sayang, gimana kamu udah bujuk si jong il buat nyerahin saham perusahaan 50 persen? Ato rumahnya udah atas nama kamu?"_ Eomma taeyeon bawel efek haus dolar.

"Aduh eomma, kalo buru-buru ntar malah curiga si aki aki itu" Taeyeon ngomongnya ati-ati juga lirik kanan kiri takut ada orang lain yang nguping.

 _"pokoknya kalo kamu mau nikah sama chanyeol, nafkahin eomma pake saham. Kaya dulu, sedot semua harta. Baru kamu dapet enaknya oke? Mainkan drama ini sayang. Jangan jadi anak durhaka, ntar eomma kutuk jadi batu akik mau kamu?"_

"hhhhh...Siap deh eomma, janji harus ditepatin. Eomma tenang aja ntar aki aki itu sakit-sakitan aku ambilin hartanya. Terus aku tinggal nikah deh sama chanyeol hahaha"

Ini lah percakapan antara Eomma taeyeon yang ngebet pengen jadi milyuner. Mau pamer mobil emas ke temen arisannya. Taeyeon cuma geleng-geleng merutukin nasibnya yang miris gini nikah sama Duda ada bonusnya lagi anak ga berguna. Jadi pengen nangis kalo mikirin Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti nangis mikirin dia. Jadi kurus kering, dekil, ga keurus. Jadi kepikiran jaman pdkt dulu.

 **Flashback**

Copetttttt~ copet woyyyy

Seorang yeoja pun jerit-jerit gara gara tasnya dicopet di depan gerbang kampus. Teriakannya narik perhatian orang termasuk namja yang lagi parkir motor. Yang ngeliat copet itu jalan ke arah belakang kampus, langsung lari ngejar copet itu sampe tas yang beratnya minta ampun kembali ketangan pemiliknya.

"Makasih... Kamu untung laptop aku diselamatin kalo ga skripsinya musnah, sekali lagi makasih, kamu mau apa? Aku bisa beliin apa aja mau kamu"

"Ga usah cukup kasih tau nama kamu, sama nomor kamu, boleh?"

"Boleh kok, nama ku taeyeon ini nomor teleponnya" Taeyeon pun ngasih kertas nope. Beda sama Chanyeol yang girang banget.

"Namaku Chanyeol, panggil aja sayang sampe ketemu di telepon.

Disitulah awal PDKT Chanyeol sama Taeyeon, dimana Taeyeon lebih tua 1 tahun dan ngambil jurusan Model, sedangkan chanyeol yang jurusan Seni. Dimana Chanyeol yang terpesona sama Taeyeon. Kadang mereka sering SMS nelpon, ke kantin, pulang, bareng.

Chanyeol sama Taeyeon pun mutusin buat mengakhiri kaka-ade zone, jadi Chanyeol pun nembak Taeyeon dan Taeyeon yang pada dasarnya suka juga, nerima cinta Chanyeol. Dan tinggal bareng, tidur bareng, makan bareng diapartemen Chanyeol dimana sebelumnya Taeyeon ngekost.

Sampe akhirnya Taeyeon yang kebablasan dianuin sama Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu mereka ngelakuin seenggaknya 3 hari sekali. Gara-gara udah ngerasa nyaman rencananya sih mau menikah.

Chanyeol udah minta restu eommanya, sampe eomma Chanyeol itu ngagungin Taeyeon yang cantik, model pula. Tapi Taeyeon belom ngantongin restu dari eommanya.

Kata-kata mutiara eommanya " _kamu cari calon suami yang pasti-pasti aja, anak kuliahan mana ada duitnya mereka buat hidup aja masih ngutang sana_ - _sini cari tuh yang kaya banyak mobil,tanah dimana-mana,perusahaan merajalela"_. Makanya nyampe sekarang mereka belom nikah, kawin sih sering.

 **End Of Flashback**

 _"Tunggu nuna yeol, sebentar lagi ini bakal berakhir dimana kita bakal hidup bahagia. Aku, Kamu, Anak kita"_ Taeyeon pun niatin dalem hatinya. Semoga doanya kekabul.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampe apartemennya masih aja kepikiran namja tadi sial. Baekhyun. Namanya indah banget kayak orangnya. Walaupun judes, tapi rambutnya warna coklat itu, kulit mulusnya, mata sipitnya, idung bangirnya, bibir tipisnya, badan bantetnya, pas banget kalo dipeluk.

Gilaakkkk Chanyeol meluk guling sambil bayangin kalo itu Baekhyun. Bodo amat ga ada yang liat ini.

.

Beda sama Baekhyun yang lagi makan malem di meja makan cuma ditemenin sama appanya. Eommanya lagi dikamar katanya sih sakit perut.

"Baekhyun, kalau udah beres kamu ke kamar eomma ya sayang, jenguk kasian dia sakit perut" Baekhyun anggukin kepala terus lanjut makan, sebenernya males juga jenguk eommanya itu. Sakit perut? jangan ampe eomma tirinya hamil.

 _kreeeekk_

Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu dari arah lantai dua, pas diliat eommanya lagi megangin perut sambil pegang kepala. Langsung aja duduk dikursi makan.

"Baekhyun, ambilin obat yang bungkusnya kuning didalem toples cepetan" Baekhyun cuma bisa pasang muka asem. Disuruh-suruh gini emang dia babu apa.

"Ini eomma, eomma sakit perut kenapa? Hamil?" Baekhyun pun ngasih obat ke Taeyeon.

"Pas kita berdua, jangan harap kamu bisa panggil eomma. Mimpi aja kamu punya eomma cantik kayak aku. Jangan berharap aku bisa ngegantiin mantan eomma kamu, tadi kamu bilang apa? Hamil? aku ga pernah sudi bercinta sama appamu"

Baekhyun cuma bisa cengo jadi si Taeyeon ini maunya apa? dia ga cinta sama appanya. Berarti appanya udah milih orang yang salah, shit dia harus kasih tau ke appanya.

"eittt.. Emang appa kamu bakal percaya sama kamu bocah? dia lebih milih aku dibanding kamu baekhyun sayang" Taeyeon ngasih smirk setannya. Baekhyun pun mikir, bener juga pas kemaren mereka biasa aja, kalo dibilangin bakal kacau urusannya. Appanya ga bakal percaya.

"Mau kamu apa hah?" Baekhyun ngebentak tanda kalo dia lagi gahar sama eomma tirinya ini.

"Mau ku? aku mau harta appa kamu, kalo sampe kamu ngadu ke appamu, aku racunin appamu haha. Udah pusing kepalaku euuuuu... dadah baekhyun sayang" Taeyeon jawab santai sambil sendawa. Orang dia cuma masuk angin, ga terbiasa pake AC. Dan juga ga akan ada yang denger mereka adu bacot, Appa baekhyun udah ngorok dikamar.

Baekhyun lari kekamarnya dan langsung tidur sambil meluk foto eommanya.

"Eomma baekhyun harus gimana hiks" tesss... sambil nangis juga. Dia pengen ngasih tau ke appanya, tapi kalo appanya mati gara-gara di racunin gimana, Serba salah. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun tidur sambil sesegukan.

.

"Pagi sayang" Taeyeon yang lagi masak pun nyapa Baekhyun yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"hm, appa baekhyun mau motor dong" Baekhyun ngelawatin taeyeon gitu aja. Langsung datengin appanya yang lagi baca koran. Appanya langsung liatin muka Baekhyun.

"Kamu serius? bisa ngendarainnya?" Baekhyun ngangguk sambil pout.

"Yaudah ntar appa telepon anak buah appa, besok kamu bisa bawa kok. Mau model apa motornya?"

"Makasih appa, aku mau motor sport warna merah, Dah Appa". Cup, Baekhyun pun nyium pipi appanya langsung pergi naek bis kayak kemaren. Ninggalin appanya yang senyum karna bisa bikin baekhyun bahagia gini. Beda sama Taeyeon yang jijik liat "suami" nya yang nyengir kayak orang gila.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun naek bis, kayak kemaren. Eh dia ketemu Luhan, kaka kelasnya. Temen dari JHS dulu pas jaman mereka masih jadi Bolang. Luhan pun ngasih kode buat duduk disebelahnya. Kebetulan ini masih pagi banget, bisnya masih kosong.

"Ha eL baekhyun" Luhan nyapa Baekhyun ala ala anagh layangan.

"Hyung alay banget, geli" Baekhyun ngeringis ngejauhin Luhan. Luhan cuma nyengir kuda.

"Oh iya baek kemaren ada mahasiswa magang ya disekolah kita, katanya ganteng emang iya?" Luhan kepo tingkat dewa wisnu.

Baekhyun cuma bisa maklumin Luhan hyungnya, yang homo. Diem aja dari tadi, kalo dia protes takut nyakitin hati orang.

"Baek, ko diem aja?" Luhan hyung pout. Dikacangin itu rasanya sakit tapi ga berdarah.

"eh maaf hyung, hehe. Aku kurang tau juga kamu tanya sama yang lain aja barang kali tau" Boong, orang mahasiswa itu yang disebut ahjussi kemaren sama dia. Baekhyun baru tau lewat yeoja tukang rumpi di bis kemaren.

"Baek aku mau tanya dong, aku ini cantik ga?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Udah melebihi soal UN fisika. Oke Baekhyun akuin, kalo Luhan yeoja pasti Baekhyun naksir, masalahanya dia itu namja. Tapi biar Luhan ga sakit hati jawab aja lah.

"Iya luhan hyung cantik kok, jarang-jarang ada namja punya kulit mulus kayak hyung hehe" Luhan pun langsung blushing. Malu-malu curut.

"Berarti aku pantes dong sama mahasiswa magang yang katanya ganteng itu" luhan udah PD aja, sedangkan Baekhyun udah ga kuat iman dari tadi ngomong sama Luhan.

Luhan juga sebenernya namja normal dulu, tapi pas udah kelas 3 JHS dia nerima gitu aja namja SHS yang populer katanya anak geng motor pula. Tapi udah lama mereka putus, dan sampe sekarang Luhan yang udah berubah haluan jadi suka namja.

"iya deh hyung hehe, udah nyampe nih ayo turun" Selamat udah sampe halte telinga udah ga denger ocehan Luhan lagi. Langsung aja mereka turun dan masuk sekolah.

.

"Si kris kemana gila kalo gini bisa telat" Chanyeol lagi lirik jam tangan udah jam 06.45 AM itu berarti 15 menit bel masuk. Lagian motornya lagi dibengkel, Chanyeol minta tolong Jongin.

Oh iya Jongin itu sebenernya sepupu jauh Chanyeol dia juga tinggal di gedung apartemen sama cuma Jongin udah berenti kuliah karna dia harus ngurusin perusahaan appanya, padahal Chanyeol seumuran sama Jongin.

 _Titttittttt~_

"woy lama banget nyampenya kamu kris" Chanyeol langsung ngebentak kris. Yaiyalah orang Kris yang nawarin tapi dia yang ngaret dasar php.

"sorry bro, tadi malem abis kunjungan dibasecamp telat bangun lah" Kris alesan, emang bener semalem dia abis nongkrong di Basecamp balapannya.

"Ke basecamp? member lengkap?" Oh iya Chanyeol itu mantan ketua geng motor yang namanya geng King Cobra. Tapi udah lama ga balik ke Basecampnya gara-gara Chanyeol yang kalah taruhan, dia pun dilengserin karena dianggap udah bikin malu geng.

"Ya gitu, lengkap kok. mereka semua baik-baik aja semenjak dipimpim sama si B.I" Kris juga anggota King Cobra. Cuma dia udah Hiatus alesannya kuliah. Dan semuanya pun maklumin Kris.

"oke jalan yok" Chanyeol pake helm, Kris juga langsung tancep gas. B'rangkat~

.

.

.

Kata guru piket sih hari ini Chanyeol kebagian di kelas 11-1 dari nomornya aja udah ketauan kalo kelasnya orang unggulan, pinter kabeh. Hari ini juga sama kayak hari kemaren, Chanyeol cuma pengenalan doang, belum tahap pembelajaran.

"Pagi semua"

"Pagi saem"

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol panggil saya hyung atau oppa aja bisa, hm dan yang diujung sana bisa lepas headseatnya jangan bungkuk gitu, hormati orang lain kalo mau dihormatin kembali".

"Baek, ini gurunya dateng woyyy" Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya ngomong ga didenger"

Chanyeol pun ngedatengin meja ujung pas diliat, _Trengtengtrengteng_... Bidadarinya Baekhyun. Pas diliat Baekhyun lagi asik main getrich.

"Baekhyun Handphone kamu, saya sita. Jika ingin main game ingat waktu, mengerti?" Chanyeol udah kayak ema-ema lagi marahin anaknya.

"hm" Cuma dibales dingin sama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lanjut pengenalan diri. Tapi dibanding kelas kemaren kelas ini lebih kalem, muridnya diem aja. Kacang. Rata-rata emang pada pake kacamata keliatan nerd tapi otaknya jangan ditanya. Ngerjain 100 soal Kimia? setengah jam beres. Dan Baekhyun ada dikelas ini berarti tergolong pinter dong. Ga salah pilih orang nih Chanyeol.

"Yasudah sampai disini pelajarannya, baekhyun ikut saya keruang guru"

"Ahjussi, hp ku balikin sekarang aja, lagian pelajaran ahjussi tadi ga penting-penting banget. Cuma perkenalan diri doang jadi mana hpku" Baekhyun udah nagih hp yang tadi Chanyeol sita. Sebenernya bukan hpnya yang dibutuhin, tapi memori cardnya. Cuktaw ya Download Anime, Musik, App pake perjuangan, sayang banget kalo si Chanyeol ini maen ambil aja.

"Saya bakal balikin hp kamu, satu syarat kamu harus ikut makan siang dengan saya. Kamu bersedia?" _.Modus_

"hm, terserah ahjussi deh. Kamu yang bayar tapi" Baekhyun ngambil kesempatan juga biar ditraktir, lagi pula lumayan baik si ahjussi ini. Kebayang kalo tadi pelajarannya Kyuhyun, guru Matematika. Dia udah disuruh bersihin semua toilet disekolah ini. Gempor.

"Kenapa kamu panggil saya Ahjussi, saya belum tua, panggil aja saya hyung"

"hm terserah" Baekhyun cuma jawab ketus, males nanggepin orang SKSD ( _sok kenal sok deket_ ).

"Mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol liatin stand dagangan dikantin. Wah ada Gimbap, Chanyeol bakal pesen itu. Tinggal Baekhyun aja.

"Aku mau roti stroberi sama susu stroberi" Baekhyun nunjuk stand yang diujung. Chanyeol yang ngerti langsung aja beliin pesenannya sama pesenan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuuuunn~ kamu kenal sama mahasiswa ganteng itu? Comblangin aku dong" Luhan tiba-tiba dateng ke meja Baekhyun pas liat Baekhyun lagi duduk sama Mahasiswa Ganteng.

"Eh ayam ayam i-iya hyung ntar aku kenalin deh, sekarang hyung pesen makanan aja dulu laper kan?"

"hehe iya baek tunggu sebentar ya" Luhan langsung aja ngantri di stand Tteokbeokki.

"Ini baekhyun, saya bawakan pesanan kamu" Chanyeol nyodorin pesenan Baekhyun.

"Makasih hyung, HPku mana?" Baekhyun ngasih eyesmile, Chanyeol udah diabetes mendadak. Langsung aja Chanyeol nyerahin iPhone Baekhyun.

"Eh luhan hyung sini" Baekhyun sang Coblangers nunjuk Luhan buat duduk bareng dia sama Chanyeol.

"Ha-hai baek" Luhan malu-malu curut, sok imut depan cogan.

"Aduh, aku sakit perut. Hyung temenin luhan hyung ya, aku sakit perut, udah diujung, bye" Baekhyun pun kicep ke Luhan. Chanyeol cuma gelagapan batal deh makan siang sama Baekhyun.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Chanyeol nanya langsung ke Luhan beda sama Luhan yang udah ngucapin " _hominahomina_ " soalnya mikir si mahasiswa ini naksir deh sama dia.

"Namaku Luhan, Hyung?" Chanyeol heran, ini orang kenapa nunduk terus. Apa dibawah meja ada dolar, sampe diliatin gitu.

"Nama saya Chanyeol, kamu teman baekhyun?"

"iya hyung saya kaka-kakaan baekhyun dari dulu"

"Saya minta nomor teleponnya boleh" Chanyeol ngambil kesempatan siapa tau hoki dapet nope Baekhyun.

"Ini hyung" Luhan nyerahin HPnya ke Chanyeol biar nyatet nope Baekhyun.

"Makasih Luhan cantik" Chanyeol kasih wink ke Luhan. Bangsadh Luhan baper dibilang gitu.

Happiness..Booyahh..Lalalala..Pooh

Chanyeol girang dapet nomor Baekhyun, rencananya sih dia mau SMS ntar pulang sekolah. Ga sabarr.

.

.

.

HP Baekhyun bunyi, nomornya asing. Huek, ini SMS nyasar apa ya.

From: 06969XXXXXXX

 ** _Hai Matahariku. Bintangku. Tata suryaku._**

To: 06969XXXXXXX

 ** _Maaf, anda salah kirim._**

Orang salkim ini ganggu aja orang lagi nonton anime. Baekhyun langsung lanjut nonton laptopnya.

From: 06969XXXXXXX

 ** _Cinta itu buta dan tuli. Tak melihat tak mendengar._**

Hadohhh ga lama ini HPnya bunyi lagi pas liat notip SMS dari orang yasar tadi. Langsung aja Baekhyun matiin HP, lanjut nonton anime.

.

"ahayyy, SMS ku dibales" Chanyeol loncat girang, langsung joget YKS dia.

Tapi kok SMS yang kedua ga dibales? Mungkin Baekhyun sibuk ato dia pulsanya abis Positive Thinking aja.

.

Malemnya Chanyeol lanjut SMS berhubung pulsanya mo abis lagi usaha irit bahasanya singkatin aja lah. Dia udah mau tidur, gasabar ketemu Baekhyun di mimpi.

To: Bidadari Surga

 ** _Met mlm syang, smoga kta ktmu di mimpi yaa:*_**

Baekhyun yang udah mau tidur, notip hpnya bunyi lagi. Ini operator malem-malem SMS aja deh. Pas diliat...

FAGHH...INI NUGUYA...DOMISILI MANA...ANAGH L4y... BAZENG...GANGGU JHA...GANDENG...BICIXZ FROM THE SKY~ Baekhyun gahar sendiri dapet SMS gini.

To: 06969XXXXXXX

 ** _Siapa kamu? Ada urusan apa? Jangan menggangu, sekian._**

Baekhyun langsung nyetel alarm, mode pesawat aja kali HPnya biar orang Alay tadi ga SMS, spam tau. Langsung tidur pake selimut, meluk boneka _Rilakkumanya._

.

.

.

Pagi ini sama kayak biasanya, cuma yang beda Baekhyun selalu dapet SMS dari pengirim misterius, isinya itu ga jauh dari gombalan kayak:

 ** _"Bapa kamu tukang pentol cilok yaa?_** **_Kamu suka nusuk hati aku pake senyum manis indahmu"_**

 ** _"Aku ingin mempersuntingmu tuk yang pertama dan terakhir"_**

 ** _"Benar ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini"_**

 ** _"Kau masih gadis atau sudah janda"_**

Dan juga sekarang Baekhyun udah coba naek motor kesekolah. Masih rada oleng, bahkan Baekhyun pernah nabrak tukang bubur yang lagi mangkal pagi-pagi, cuma disuruh ganti rugi aja, ga dilaporin kepolisi, syukur.

Udah kebiasaanya sejak minggu lalu dia SMSin Baekhyun, walaupun dibales judes, tapi masih syukur dibales walaupun cuma:

 ** _"hm"_**

 ** _" iya"_**

 ** _"terserah"_**

 ** _"berisik"._**

Bodo amat masalah pulsa, duit masih bisa dicari.

.

"Selamat pagi semua" Kris, namja jangkung itu lagi ngajar dikelas 12-2 dia ngajar pelajaran Olahraga di Lapangan Indoor. Tapi dia dikejutin sama munculnya mantan pacarmya dulu waktu masih SHS.

"Pagi saem" ga beda sama mantan pacarnya yang tadinya lagi Dribble bola bekel dikagetin sama suara yang panggil dia pake sayang. Inget banget suara seraknya.

"Baiklah sekarang saya bakal absen dulu"

 _..._

 _Kim Minseok,_ Hadir.

 _Lee Hyorin._ Hadir saem.

 _Xi Luhan,_ Ha-hadir.

Deg. Pas nama Luhan dipanggil mereka saling pandang. Tapi langsung diputus sama Luhan yang langsung gerak pemanasan. Panas dingin bro bayangin mantan pacar ada didepan mata.

 _Wu Victoria, Here saem._

 _..._

"Selesai, saya akan mempraktekan teknik dalam Lompat Jauh, Pastikan lari sprint kalian tidak terlalu dekat, lalu tolak ketika sampai sini, meloncat kalau kalian bisa sih harusnya yang mendarat dahulu kaki Usahakan gunakan tungkai ketika mendarat. Ketika kaki sampai matras itu lah batas lompatan kalian. Harus lebih dari 2 meter oke saya kasih nilai tambahan".

"Siap saem" Dimulai dari yang bermata sipit yang baris paling depan, berlanjut. Akhirnya test itu berjalan lancar. Sekarang giliran Luhan, makin cantik aja ya mantannya ini.

 _Priiiiiit_ ~

Luhan lari sprint berusaha loncat sejauh mungkin tapi, bruuuukk...Luhan malah jatoh sebelum kakinya mendarat. Gila pantatnya sakit. Temen-temennya pun langsung datengin Luhan.

"Kamu ga apa-apa Lu?" Kris yang bilang, mukanya khawatir banget.

"Ga apa-apa saem, maaf tangannya" Luhan berusaha nahan sakit, dan juga ngelepasin tangan Kris yang tadi megangin tangannya.

"Maaf, sekarang kita ke UKS ya" Luhan pun dituntun sama dua temennya si Yongguk sama Sungyu. Kris diem aja, kasian Luhan tapi gimana juga murid yang lain juga penting makanya dia lanjut olahraganya.

.

Istirahat tiba, Kris yang lagi minum jus jambu masih galauin masalah mantannya tadi, udah baean belum ya? Tiba-tiba ada yang nepok bahunya.

"Kris, mukamu kusut banget jarang-jarang, banyak hutang?" Chanyeol yang bilang, tiba-tiba minum jus jambunya.

"Aku ketemu mantanku yeol, kasian dia tadi olahraga insiden. Brengseknya dia makin cantik, masih cinta yeol aku sama dia, nyesel dulu kecewain dia" Kris udah kayak ibu-ibu pengajian curhat ke Mamah Dedeh.

"Cantik? Yeoja? Kelas berapa? Ukuran behanya apa? Pantatnya diameter berapa? Anu nya kayak hutan ga? Namanya siapa?" Chanyeol kepo. Kris sweatdrop.

"Iya, Dia namja, Kelas 12, dia ga pake beha, pantatnya kecil, aku belom pernah anuan jadi ga pernah liat, Namanya Luhan" Jawab santai sambil tiduran dimeja kantin.

"APA?! Selama ini kamu udah homo? Ga bilang dan apa kamu bilang namanya Luhan? Sialan dia kan temen gebetan ku, btw Ajarin aku jadi homo Kris" Chanyeol teriak diawal, diakhir dia ngomong pelan banget, takut digrebek.

"Gebetan mu siapa? Namja juga? Homo berasal dari hati gimana kita cinta tulus, ga dipaksa, ngerasa cocok, dimana anu mu tegang kalo liat dia telanjang, bukan privat atau teori doang yeol" Kris langsung ninggalin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Luhan udah ngerasa sehat langsung balik ke kelas. Ga enak disana bau obat.

btw Luhan baru nyadar maksud dari Chanyeol hyung itu apa minta nomor Baekhyun. Waktu itu terlalu antusias di notice cogan. Luhan niat mo tanya ke Baekhyun dia di isengin orang asing ga. Rezeki anak bae, Baekhyun lagi di perpus Luhan langsung datengin Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku mau tanya dong, kamu sering dapet SMS dari orang asing ga?" Luhan nanya to the point. Baekhyun ngangguk kepala.

"Jangan dinotice, dia Chanyeol hyung. Waktu itu dia minta nomor kamu, hyung kasih deh. Maaf kalo itu bikin ganggu kamu, semua salah hyung" Baekhyun cengo, Si Chanyeol Ahjussi yang ngirim gombalan ewh. Pengen muntah, ada kresek woy?!

"Ga apa-apa hyung ga terlalu bersalah kok hyung, jangan nyalahin diri gitu" Baekhyun sok baik didepan Luhan, dalem hati udah gahar, songong ngasih nomornya kesembarang orang.

"Sekali lagi maafkanlah karena akuuuu~" Luhan ngucapin maaf sambil nyanyi karaoke dadakan.

"Hey kamu ini perpus, dilarang karaoke" Penjaga perpus Kim Heecul udah siap-siap nabok Luhan pake Kamus Besar Bahasa Korea. Langsung kabur aja, masa bodo pantatnya sakit juga.

Beda sama Baekhyun yang baper sama SMSan yang katanya dari Chanyeol hyung, maksudnya apa dia ngirim gombalan ga penting gitu. Dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol hyung homo dong? Gelii mikirinnya. Sekarang harus gimana? Diemin aja kali ya.

.

Pulang sekolah

Baekhyun udah ke parkiran mau pulang pake motornya sih rencananya. Ah itu dia motornya, langsung aja Baekhyun masukin kunci kelobangnya. Tapi kok macet, ga pas. Tiba-tiba ada yang nepok bahunya.

"Yooni, ini motor saya" Chanyeol lagi pake sarung tangan mau pake helm juga.

"Hah? Demi apa? Warna sama merknya sama sih hehe. Yaudah kalo gitu aku minta maaf hyung udah ngeganggu" Baekhyun merhatiin motor ini. Bener juga sejak kapan motornya ada stiker "Ular berketek".

"Ga apa-apa yoon, kamu mau nemenin saya ke Coffee shop ga?" Ga ada alasan apa-apa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngomong gitu.

Baekhyun bengong diomong gitu, bukan apa-apa dia ga bawa kartu kredit, coffee shop itu mahal-mahal makanannya. Tapi ini juga kesempatan buat nanyain kalo SMS itu dari Chanyeol ato bukan.

"Aku ga bawa kartu hyung, ga ada duit hehe" Baekhyun nyengir sambil garuk leher, bukan garuk anu ya.

"Saya yang bayarin deh mau kamu? Mau ya? Mau dong?" Chanyeol berdoa semoga Baekhyun mau.

"i-iya hyung aku mau, tapi pake motor masing-masing ya hyung" Akhirnya bisa bareng sama Baekhyun Ahayy. Dibales anggukan sama Chanyeol.

.

"Kamu mau pesen apa, Saya pesan Brownies sama Black Coffee ya" Chanyeol nanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun naro telunjuknya di dagu. Pose mikir, Chanyeol mandang Baekhyun, satu kata Indah.

"Mau croissant dong hyung sama Ice Chococino aja boleh kan?"

"Silahkan duduk nikmati fasilitas, kami ada Wifi loh, ga dipassword bisa dipake sepuasnya ga lemot juga" Chanyeol Baekhyun mikir ini kasirnya, Ryu Sujeong, tukang coffee ato tukang pulsa. Langsung aja mereka milih ditempat deket AC. Tadi abis motor-motoran panas.

"Oh iya Yooni, terimakasih kamu bersedia menemani saya" Chanyeol ngasih senyum terbaiknya ke Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung sama-sama" pesenan mereka pun dateng, tapi pas makanan dateng, ga ada yang ngomong. Cuma berisik sama speaker yang muter lagu jazz bukan dangdut koplo ya.

"Hyung" "Baek"

Dua-duanya ngomong bareng berusaha nanyain sesuatu.

"Hyung dulu" Baekhyun nyengir nyuruh Chanyeol duluan.

"Kamu punya sosmed Yoon?" Chanyeol nanya. Baekhyun diem.

"Aku punya Instagram, sama Line aja" Baekhyun jawab sambil makan belepotan.

"Namanya apa kalo boleh tau, nanti saya follow akun kamu" Jackpot ahayy.

"Instagramku baekhyunee_exo, id lineku boleh diketik aja. Agak privasi"

"Oh silahkan Yoon" Chanyeol nyodorin hp mahalnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngetik dihp Chanyeol.

"Ini hyung, oh iya hyung lain kali kalo kepo tanya aja ke akunya, jangan ke Luhan hyung" Baekhyun ngomong baik-baik ga mau nyindir.

Chanyeol tegang, jadi baekhyun udah tau. Si Luhan bikin malu aja. Udah tau di SMS Chanyeolnya konyol. Mau ditaro dimana muka gantengnya.

"Maafkan saya jika saya mengganggu waktu di SMS, dan maafkan saya yang dengan tidak sopannya meminta hal privasi tanpa izin hal yang saya ketik di SMS abaikan saja. Jangan dianggap hal serius hehe" Chanyeol minta maaf, tulus kok.

"Ga apa-apa kok Chanyeol hyung, aku juga ga enak kasar sama hyung di SMS" Baekhyun malu, gurunya SMS gitu, dia jawabnya ketus. Waktu insiden dia kepeleset juga Baekhyun judes. Jadi ga enak

"Wajar jika kamu begitu, itu tandanya kamu tidak mau diganggu, lagian tidak masalah baek, walaupun kamu orang yang saya suka_ampun" Chanyeol keceplosan nepok bibirnya yang bisa ngomong gitu. Depan Baekhyun lagi. Muka Chanyeol udah merah. Baekhyun kaget, jantungan. Geleng-geleng kepala, berharap ini bercanda. Tapi ini serius muka Chanyeol, gerak-gerik Chanyeol ngebuktiin kalo di serius.

"Gimana bisa hyung, hyung namja, aku namja ga akan bisa bersama. Aku masih tertarik sama yeoja hyung, maaf" Baekhyun nunduk, ga enak hati sama Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, maafkan obsesi aneh saya" Chanyeol senyum kecut. Dalem hati mah bless sakit.

"Yaudah hyung, aku kenyang. Pulang aja yah"

"Yasudah mari baekhyun"

Mereka keluar dari Coffee Shop otw pulang, beda sama yeoja rambut pirang yang tadinya mau minum di Coffee shop ini sekalian makan siang malah ngeliat mantan pacar sama anak, (coret)Baekhyun ga gunannya jalan bareng duduk hadep-hadepan.

Jangan bilang, jangan harap, jangan sampe mereka pacaran. Taeyeon harus selidikin ini. Mungkin aja mereka temen. Positive Thinking. Taeyeon bisa aja nanya ke Baekhyun, tapi si Baekhyun pasti ga mau ngomong, selidikin sendiri aja.

"Taeyeon, kamu itu gimana kita jadi kan minum coffenya?" Temen sosialitanya, Tiffany heran si Taeyeon tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kamu denger rumornya ga sih, Coffee shop ini pernah skandal katanya kopinya ini ada sianidanya. Mending kita ke toko sebelah aja" Taeyeon tiba-tiba hilang selera makan, tapi demi nemenin Tiffany dia pun jadi ke Coffee Shop sebelah.

 _Chanyeol nuna kangen. Chanyeol bukan gay, maho, homo. Chanyeol cuma cinta sama Aku. Chanyeol cuma mau jebol lobang aku, bukan lobang lain._

 _Aku cinta Chanyeol._

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Komen apapun diterima asal ikhlas ae wk

Ask? PM aja.

Jgn kejang" cuma gara" konfirm SM, masa dating skali doang lgsng diresmiin. Chanbaek aja dating berkali-kali ga konfirm".g

Tanggapan gw buat kaistal "Pacarmu belom tentu jodohmu".g

#HappySehunDay osh wishnya yg terbaik aja,jgn kyk kuproy yha selingkuh.g km boleh bangsadh tpi ga nyakitin hati jg.

-coeg-

160414


	2. Mother Former, Ch 2

Chapter 2

Mother Former

Cast punya Tuhan YME, FFnya punya gw, jngn plagiat pls

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol (22 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (17 tahun)

Kim Taeyeon (23 tahun)

Byun Jong il (OC,46 tahun)

M, Yaoi, Typo, NC(No Children), OOC(Out Of Character), Lawak gagal,

Abaikan genre

.

.

.

Selamat Baca

Akhirnya dua motor sport warna merah itu pergi ke arah yang beda. Tapi yeoja yang tadi merhatiin mereka masih aja kepikiran. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ada hubungan apa? Temen? Ga mungkin Chanyeol anak kuliahan sedangkan Baekhyun masih Bocil masih labil. Kenapa bisa kenal? Udah lah jadi migren pala Taeyeon mikirin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"Tiff, kamu lama banget minum kopi doang" Taeyeon negur Tiffany masalahnya ini suaminya udah nanyain dia di mana. Tiffany lagian minum kopinya sejam ga beres-beres, sibuk Wifian.

"Sebentar tae aku lagi apdet Aplikasi nih" Tiffany asik banget maen hp, kuota nya abis jadi dia manfaatin fasilitas yang ada.

"Kamu kayak ga dikasih uang bulanan sama suami kamu yang bule itu"

"Hehe udah nih, ayok pulang kamu lama banget tae" Sialan si Tiffany dia tadi yang lama sekarang nyuruh cepet.

"Hm, ntar kita shopping bareng lagi ya tae, Aku juga mau incer gaun yang kayak tadi semoga aja belom taken, dadah, suami ku udah dateng" Tiffany langsung aja naek mobil mini vannya ada juga suaminya si Nichkhun cuma lambain tangan ke Taeyeon.

Taeyeon dulu sempet suka sama Nichkhun tapi mikir 50 kali dulu ganteng sih tapi pelit, irit, kalo beli barang yang murah yang pasti kudu diskon. Masih syukur dia si Jong il muka emang ga banget, dompetnya dulu. Tebel.

.

.

.

 _Ringdingdongringdingdongring__

 _ **real_pcy**_ _started following you._

 _ **real_pcy**_ _liked your photo._

 _ **real_pcy**_ _commented: "f4f, l4l ya yoon baekhyunee_exo"_

Baekhyun abis mandi, pas tau ada notif langsung liat hpnya. Dia cengo, ini si Chanyeol hyung spam gila. Jadi malu gimana reaksi si Chanyeol pas liat IGnya isinya kan selfie semua, takut dikira alay. Udah lah bodo amat, akhirnya sama Baekhyun cuma difollback doang.

.

 _Bonamanabonamabonama__

 _ **baekhyunee_exo**_ _started following you._

Chanyeol yang tadinya lagi lanjutin proposal di laptop yang sempet hiatus 5 jam gara-gara bokep, girang pas liat hpnya bunyi. Baekhyun follback juga ahay, joget geboy mujaer dia. Chanyeol yang dari siang pulang langsung stalk IGnya Baekhyun dan langsung minta follback detik itu juga.

Baekhyun kalo lagi selfie lumayan cantik juga karna efek juga sih. Oh iya Chanyeol jadi kepikiran ucapan Baekhyun yang bilang kalo dia itu masih suka yeoja. Mana ada yeoja yang mau sama namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja itu sendiri. Chanyeol rencananya mau lebih kepoin Baekhyun tapi dari siapa? Ah, mantan si Kris itu aja kali ya. Tapi si Luhan mulutnya ember, ntar dibocorin lagi. Hm, tanya temen yang lain aja besok.

.

"Hey yoon" Chanyeol yang lagi markirin motornya pun nyapa Baekhyun yang lagi markir motor juga.

"Eh hyung, pagi ya" Baekhyun ga sadar kalo motor dia nabrak mobil orang.

 _Tenenewtenenew~_

Alarmnya bunyi, berisik banget. Chanyeol yang nyadar situasi langsung lari kabur ngegandeng Baekhyun. Intinya sih takut dimarahin, dan disuruh ngeganti mobil yang lecet. Tujuan mereka buat lari, gudang diatap. Baekhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan ngelirik tangan dia yang dari tadi dipegang sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ngerti langsung lepasin tangannya.

"Maaf ya yoon" Chanyeol garuk tengkuknya, canggung. Aneh banget ga pernah-pernah dia canggung gini sama namja. Kecuali sama Baekhyun, ya Yooni.

"Ga apa-apa hyung, aku bilang makasih malah, ga kepikiran aku ketauan tadi pasti motor ku bakal disita sama appa" Baekhyun usap dada engap. Beli motor mah gampang. Cuma dia kan belom bikin SIM, ribet juga harus minta tolong appanya.

"Yasudah sama-sama" Chanyeol langsung giring Baekhyun buat turun dari atap. Baru 3 langkah Baekhyun udah mau jatoh.

Happp...

Chanyeol langsung sigap nangkep Baekhyun.

"Ahhh" Chanyeol ga sadar udah ngedesah gara-gara pantat Baekhyun yang ngegesek anunya. Baekhyun kaget sampe melotot ini ada yang ngeganjel dibelahan pantatnya.

"Hey, kalian kalo mau sodok-sodokan jangan disini" Tiba-tiba ada yang mergokin mereka.

"K-kris ga gitu kok, aku cuma bantu dia biar ga jatoh" Chanyeol ngelak dan Baekhyun yang geli berusaha ngehindar dari pelukan Chanyeol. Gimana ga geli, tangan Chanyeol mendarat tepat di nipplenya, anunya juga ngegesek gitu.

Kris yang tadinya mau ngerokok dia atap, ga sengaja denger desahan gitu. Langsung aja dia ngegerebek ternyata Chanyeol yang lagi Doggie Style sama murid yang kayaknya emang gebetannya.

"H-hyung aku permisi ya" Baekhyun langsung ninggalin Chanyeol sama Kris. Kris geleng-geleng liat drama gini. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap pantat Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Yeol, kamu mau genjot-genjotan disini? Serius?" Dari pada garing gini mending dia balik ke tujuan awal buat ngerokok.

"Gila, ga lah, cuma yaa agak kebablasan tadi, dia jatoh aku tangkep dan ga sengaja pantatnya kena burungku kris" Kris cekikikan, ternyata Chanyeol sering anuan sama yeoja, tapi urusan sodomi-sodomian masih polos gini.

"Yaudah itu berarti kamu udah mulai terkena demam LGBT fyuuhh" Kris jawab sambil ngisep rokoknya.

"LGBT?" Chanyeol penasaran juga.

"Lagi galau butuh titit, haha udahlah jangan sok polos kamu yeol, mana handphone mu?" Chanyeol sweatdrop sambil ngasih hpnya ke si Kris.

"Buat apa kamu pinjem hpku?" Chanyeol masih usap burungnya yang agak bereaksi waktu acara gesek-gesekan sama Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku mau bluetooth video bokep gay, biar kamu dapet hidayahnya" Kris sibuk sama hp, sama rokok juga. Chanyeol cuma sweatdrop sambil batuk gara-gara rokok.

"Nih udah yeol, aku lagi bae nih bersyukur kamu yeol dapetin link bokep itu susah banget, dan kamu dapetin dengan cara gampang, udah yeol aku ada jadwal ngajar udah bel nih" Kris matiin rokok, dan ninggalin Chanyeol yang diem aja sambil scroll video bluetooth an. Sebenernya Chanyeol juga ga minta. Si Kris nya aja yang ngasih.

Gila si Kris bener-bener homo. Dan Chanyeol ga nyadar, padahal dia temen dari dulu. Temen macam apa dia ini. Di galerinya itu ada 14 video bluetooth gay anuan dari berbagai bangsa, etnis, budaya. Udahlah bahas vuqif ntar aja, Chanyeol juga ada jadwal ngajar lagian.

.

Baekhyun GeGaNa gara-gara masalah tadi. Ga nyangka si Chanyeol hyung bener-bener homo. Baekhyun agak geli kaget juga pas denger desahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun oon sih kenapa pake kepeleset segala. Jangan-jangan dia mau punya adik, jatoh terus sih. Eh ga mungkin juga mana mau si Taeyeon hamil.

"Baekhyun, kamu kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo yang merhatiin Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini rada beda. Jadi pendiem, jadi lemes terus. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun pake narkoba?! Eh ga boleh mikir engga-engga.

"Kyung, apa pendapat kamu tentang gay, homo, maho, lgbt ato apalah yang sejenis gitu" Baekhyun akhirnya ngangkat kepalanya dan natep mata belo Kyungsoo.

"Menurut aku sih jeruk makan jeruk, eh maksudku mungkin masih dianggep aneh sama negara ini, cuma ya aku sih fundashi hehe jadi aku ngedukung aja" Hhhh...Baekhyun ngerasa aneh juga sama hubungan sejenis. Tapi si Chanyeol hyung udah ngungkapin perasaannya. Kasian kalo digantung.

"Kalo gitu ajarin aku di dunia homo-homoan kyung, aku mau jadi fundashi kayak kamu" Baekhyun terpaksa boong.

"Yaudah baek, kamu tinggal download aja anime boyXboy pasti ketemu yang seru" Kyungsoo lanjut maen gadgetnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merana karena masalah cinta sesama jenis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berusaha minta maaf sama Baekhyun, Baekhyun ngira dia pasti om-om yang ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dari tadi siang dia ngajar ga semangat gara-gara mikirin si Baekhyun. Chanyeol ga sengaja sumpah dia ga maksud buat ngelakuin itu dan AHA! Dia punya line Baekhyun kenapa ga dimanfaatin aja. Chanyeol langsung ngehubungin line Baekhyun,

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang lagi ngelakuin kebiasaannya, nonton anime. Jadi inget anime boyXboy yang disuruh si Kyungsoo download. Pas diliat, banyak juga dia pun download mulai dari yang paling banyak viewsnya. Pas udah didownload langsung aja Baekhyun play videonya.

Awal-awal ada seorang namja imut badannya kecil, mukanya leh uga bagus. Tapi tiba-tiba dia dateng ke rumah buat ketemu pacarnya yang perutnya kotak-kotak. Tiba-tiba si namja imut itu digendong langsung dicipok bibirnya. Baekhyun panas dingin pas ngeliat si namja keker itu remes-remes pantat sama cubit nipple si namja imut. Yang Baekhyun aneh ekspresi si namja imutnya itu. Keenakan.

Baekhyun inisiatif dia coba sendiri cubit nipplenya.

"Aww, sakit aneh banget" Tapi yang Baekhyun rasain cuma sakit. Ga kayak si namja imut. Sebut saja Baekhyun orang polos. Dia nonton anime juga sekelas shinchan, doraemon, paling sama ninja hatori. Lagian yang di download boys love, makanya diselipin adegan gitu.

"Ah apa aku harus tanya si Kyungsoo aja" Baekhyun mau langsung tidur, tapi dia inget hpnya tadi mati. Dia nyalain deh langsung ada notif line pas dibuka. Hah?

From: **CY**

 _ **Baekhyun**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf**_

 _ **Saya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal tak senonoh kepada kamu**_

 _ **Maaf juga bila saya mengganggu kamu selama ini.**_

 _ **Jika kamu memaafkan saya, saya akan berusaha melupakan perasaan saya, perasaan konyol tak masuk akal. Saya akan menjauhi kamu semampu saya, walaupun itu sulit. Tapi berikan saya maaf kamu.**_

Aduh kasian kalo didiemin aja, dia juga ga tau Chanyeol ternyata ga sengaja, Baekhyun pikir si Chanyeol sengaja. Ternyata...

.

.

.

 _Sshhh...aahhhh kimochiii_

 _Hmmmhh_

"Sialan keliatannya enak juga, sempit banget ternyata lobang anus itu" Chanyeol yang dari tadi merhatiin hpnya yang nampilin 2 orang namja lagi ikkeh ikkeh. Video yang tadi di bluetooth sama si Kris macem-macem juga. Chanyeol ga nyangka bahkan ada video gangbang tadi. Si Kris emang homo kelas Dewa. Sial ini video dari orang-orang kulit item sama putih, orang arab sampe orang barat juga ada.

Chanyeol jadi bayangin dia sama Baekhyun yang ikkeh ikkeh kimochi. Baekhyun yang pasrah dan dia yang nindih Baekhyun buat masukin Anu gedenya ke anus dibelahan pantat sempit punya Baekhyun. Shh.. Mikirinnya aja udah mau crot aja Chanyeol. Makin ngaceng aja tititnya. Jadilah Chanyeol yang fap-fap, sambil desahin nama Baekhyun

 _Ahhh enak baekhh terus sayanggghh.._

Sampe akhirnya dia ketiduran di closet kamar mandi. Waktu abis ngeluarin spermanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun, tapi sakit badan. Bayangin aja tidur semaleman posisi duduk, kepala ngadep atas, celana udah turun, tangan yang masih ada di titit lemesnya. Kepala Chanyeol jadi migren gini. Udah deh Chanyeol mau nelpon Kris, mau minta tolong bilangin ke Boa supaya minta libur sehari.

Chanyeol jadi inget, Baekhyun bales line ga ya? Dia langsung nyalain data hpnya dan ada notif dari Baekhyun.

From: **BaekHyun.**

 _ **Saya maafin hyung:)**_

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Gilakkkk Chanyeol seneng, Baekhyun bales linenya ,maafin dia, pake emot lagi. Good Day, Good Morning. Bikin semangat pagi ini memuncak.. Tsahh, langsung lanjut nonton bokep. Mungkin hobi Chanyeol bukan nonton horor lagi. Tapi nonton bokep gay sambil fap-fap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ngerasa dia harus ngomong langsung sama Chanyeol buat ngelurusin masalah kemaren. Sebenernya Baekhyun ga marah, cuma ga suka aja dia pikir si Chanyeol hyung emang sengaja. Ternyata engga. Langsung aja tancep ke atas atep kemaren siapa tau ada di atas. Tapi pas diliat cuma ada temen si Chanyeol hyung yang bule, yang grebeg kemaren.

"Baekhyun, kamu baekhyun kan?" Kris nanya sambil tetep ngadep depan. Tangannya nepuk kursi kayu disebelahnya. Baekhyun yang ngerti langsung ngangguk dan duduk dideket Kris.

"Kamu pasti nyari Chanyeol kan?" Kris udah kayak Mama Lauren, bisa baca pikiran. Baekhyun ngangguk lagi.

"Kamu tahu, chanyeol sakit. Katanya dia ga bisa tidur ga bisa makan soalnya kamu marah. Makanya dia sekarang sakit ga masuk buat ngajar hari ini, dia bahkan nyuruh saya serahin surat izin ke Boa"

Baekhyun prihatin, jadi Chanyeol sakit gara-gara dia? Tuh kan Baekhyun ga maksud gini tapi udah terjadi yaudahlah ntar pulang sekolah Baekhyun udah niat mau jenguk Chanyeol.

"Nih" Kris ngasih alamat apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget lagi hebat amat si Kris bisa baca pikirannya.

"Ka-kalo gitu aku permisi hyung" Baekhyun lari, takut diguna-guna sama si Kris. Lagian aneh pake ramal segala. Begitu Baekhyun pergi, Kris langsung nelpon Chanyeol.

"Hey, siap-siap, baekhyun bakal dateng ke kamarmu sebentar lagi"

 _"Ada-ada aja kamu gundul, udah jangan boong, ntar dosa"_

"Serius eh, aku ga gundul lagi yeol pokoknya begitu si Baekhyun denger kamu sakit, dia langsung gelisah yaudah aku kasih aja alamat apartemenmu aaaciieee ada yang peduli akhirnya haha"

 _"Demi dewa, jangan-jangan baekhyun udah cinta sama aku"_

"Jangan pede dulu, deketinnya pelan-pelan jangan langsung"

 _"Terserah kamu aja, aku mau mandi bye"_

"Sialan chanyeol bukannya terimakasih aku bantu, ga tau terimakasih dasar"

Chanyeol yang tadinya dekil, belom mandi, mana sperma dimana-mana, udah bau orang yang ga mandi 3 minggu. Langsung aja mandi ga lupa beresin apartemen nya yang udah kayak kapal pecah. Dia rencananya mau pura-pura sakit pas Baekhyun dateng, biar Baekhyun perhatian. Pas abis mandi langsung cek sosmed-sosmednya sambil tiduran.

 _Toktoktok..._

Chanyeol yang lagi maen COC, langsung gaya sok cool pas denger bel bunyi. Kirain Baekhyun, Pas diliat Jongin? Ngapain dah dia dateng gini.

"Yeol, mana jas aku yang waktu itu kamu pinjem?" Jongin to the point, dia ada meeting mendadak semua jasnya ada di Laundry bakal kering ntar malem. Akhirnya dia inget kalo satu jasnya dipinjem Chanyeol.

"Aduh jong, pergi dulu sana aku mau ada tamu, ntar aku balikin" Chanyeol lirik kanan kiri takut Baekhyun dateng.

"Gabisa yeol, kamu itu aku ada meeting mendadak semua jas ku di Laundry ga ada lagi minggir kamu" Jongin berusaha masuk kamar Chanyeol.

"owww tidak bisa" Chanyeol sama Jongin udah kayak maen ucing-ucingan. Ga sadar mereka diliatin sama namja imut yang nahan cekikikan ngeliat pertarungan Boboiboy api sama Adudu berkulit hitam.

"Hm permisi hyung, maaf ganggu" Baekhyun natep intens Chanyeol, kata Kris temennya Chanyeol sakit, tapi pas diliat sehat-sehat aja.

"Eh- hai yoon, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Abaikan saja sepupu saya, mari silahkan masuk" Chanyeol hampir mau dorong Jongin, tapi di jegat sama Baekhyun.

"Ga boleh gitu hyung sepupu hyung kasian tuh" Chanyeol cuma bisa langkah berat ga ikhlas ke lemari, terus ngambil jas nya langsung mau ngelempar ke muka Jongin. Tapi si Jongin langsung masuk sambil gandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeol tamu itu disambut bukan buat jadi hansip depan pintu" Jongin ngajak Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol gahar ini Jongin maunya apa pegang-pegang tangan si Baekhyun.

"Terserah, sekarang kamu pulang, jangan ganggu lagi" Chanyeol duduk, terus ngarahin kakinya ke muka jongin, tanda ngusir.

"Sebentar yeol, hpku ilang, baekhyun aku boleh pinjem hpmu buat misscall?" Jongin minjem hp ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga ngasih aja. Beda sama Chanyeol yang udah tau akal si Jongin. Jongin ngetik nomor. Tiba-tiba...

 _Pusing pala berbi pala berbi ow ow ow~_

"Ah iya lupa ini hp ku ada di kantong jaket makasih Baekhyun ini hpmu" Sebelum pergi Jongin ngasih wink ke Chanyeol. Najis

"Aduuuhh migren kepalaku baek" Baekhyun langsung deketin Chanyeol buat megang jidatnya panas ato engga. Pas dipegang, anget sih.

"Hyung masih sakit? Maaf hyung, bukannya aku kepedean ato gimana, emang hyung sakit gara-gara aku?" Baekhyun nanya hati-hati ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditanya gitu cuma ketawa.

"Tidak baek woles saja, saya sakit gara-gara masuk angin. Dan ya saya minta maaf secara langsung, kalo kamu memang tidak menyukai perlakuan tak sopan saya" Baekhyun ngangguk imut, dia udah maafin Chanyeol sepenuh hati.

"Hyung, apa aku songong kalo aku pengen hyung berenti ngomong formal?" Baekhyun juga rada enek tiap ngomong formal terus, udah kayak pejabat tinggi negara aja.

"Boleh kok, maaf ya aku cuma takut kamu ga suka kalo aku sok-sok akrab, kamu mau minum apa baek, aku buatin deh" Chanyeol usap-usap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun kasih eyesmile. Sambil mikir dia pengen apaan ya.

"Kita kan temen hehe, aku pengen susu stroberi ada?" Baekhyun pengennya Jus stroberi cuma kayaknya ribet.

Pletek, Friendzone.

"Ada kok baek, tunggu sebentar ya" Chanyeol langsung ke dapur buat nyari susu stroberi. Dan langsung nuangin ke gelas buat disuguhin ke Baekhyun. Ada perasaan ga rela waktu Baekhyun bilang mereka temenan.

"Nih Baek diminum" Chanyeol pun nyodorin gelasnya. Dan Baekhyun yang keliatan girang banget, mungkin haus.

"Makasih hyung" Buset sekali tenggak doang udah abis susunya.

"Oh iya hyung disini tinggal sama siapa?" Baekhyun mulai kepo. Cuma takut aja ntar dia ada di sini eh ada orang tuanya, kan ngerepotin.

"Aku tinggal sendiri eomma, appa lagi di Australia, kakak ku ada di Russia biasa berburu berita" Chanyeol makan chitato sambil duduk selonjor, dia berusaha nyari remot tvnya. Sampe nyari ke kolong meja. Suasana agak canggung sih makanya mending nonton.

"Hebat kamu hyung, hyung kenapa ga keluar negri kalo aku jadi hyung sih bakal ngelunjak pengen sekolah ke Paris" Baekhyun jawab dengan mata berbinar-binar. Disana dia bisa jalan-jalan, ketemu bule, bisa pamer ke temen-temenya, bisa beli barang luar negri.

Chanyeol yang entah kenapa sensitif sama kata Paris, langsung diem nunduk, jadi inget si nunanya. Apa kabar dia disana, tapi yaudahlah masa lalu biarlah masa lalu begitu kata Inul Daratista, pakar hewan. Baekhyun yang heran sama Chanyeol langsung nojos pipi Chanyeol biar sadar, takut Chanyeol kerasukan arwah gentayangan ato malah jin ruqiyah.

"Maaf baekhyun, oh iya tujuan kamu kesini itu ngapain sebenernya, kangen ya?" Chanyeol jail, pengen tau reaksi Baekhyun gimana. Ah biasa aja tapi, apa harus dipelet dulu biar jadi tergila-gila sama dia.

"Kata temen hyung yang namanya Keris, hyung sakit yaudah aku jenguk kita kan temen harus saling empati" Temen lagi.

"Namanya Kris baek, bukan keris. Lucu kamu hehe, lagian aku udah ga masuk angin lagi, ada kamu jadi mendingan" Ngehibur diri aja, eneg sama kata temen tiba-tiba.

"Yaudah kalo gitu maaf aku ganggu istirahat hyung, aku pulang aja, udah mau maghrib" Baekhyun langsung siap-siap mau pulang, ga enak takut ngerepotin. Ga enak juga ntar appanya keringet dingin takut dia diculik.

"Yaudah saya anterin deh" Chanyeol langsung berdiri tadinya mau ambil kunci motor. Tapi Baekhyun nahan tangannya.

"Aku bawa motor hyung, ntar motor aku mau dibawa gimana? Aku kan bukan limbad hehe" Baekhyun nyengir, Chanyeol pura-pura kaget.

"Oh iya lupa abis kamu dimata aku kayak Super hero, keker banget hehe udah sini aku anter sampe parkiran" Chanyeol ngegandeng tangan Baekhyun buat keluar ke apartemen.

Pas udah melewati lift dengan canggung klimaks, akhirnya Baekhyun pulang naek motor diparkiran, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang eneg dari tadi gara-gara kata temen yang disebut Baekhyun dari tadi, pengen pipis juga sih.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kamu kemana aja nak baru pulang jam segini" Taeyeon mergokin Baekhyun yang baru pulang jam 8 malem.

"Ga usah sok baik deh kamu, sok peduli bukannya kalo aku ga pulang kamu malah seneng, bisa morotin semua harta appaku kan? Appa mana?" Baekhyun bentak Taeyeon yang bisa senyum iblis.

"Udah tau tanya, udah kamu berisik ganggu aku nonton Sinetron aja, sana pergi jauh-jauh, appa mu ada di kamar udah bobo dari tadi" Taeyeon kan lagi nonton tiba-tiba Baekhyun dateng ngeganggu.

Baekhyun langsung naek ke lantai 2 mau ke kamarnya tapi sebelum ke kamarnya dia ngelirik kamar appanya. Langsung aja Baekhyun langsung ke kamar appanya. Keliatan appanya yang tidur pake piyama warna ungu, merem, nafasnya agak ngorok dikit.

"Appa, Baekhyun minta maaf kalo selama ini Baekhyun ga jadi anak baik buat appa, doyan minta-minta hal ga jelas, padahal appa kerja dari pagi sampe sore buat nafkahin aku, dan aku minta maaf belum bisa kasih tau appa masalah sebenernya aku takut appa kenapa-kenapa, makanya aku diem. Semoga dia dibales lebih setimpal"

Baekhyun ngomong sambil banyangin kehidupan dia dulu sama eomma yang udah meninggal, bahagia banget. Tapi setelah Taeyeon dateng dia kayak dapet sial dihidupnya, appanya juga jadi ngelupain dia demi Taeyeon.

Baekhyun langsung kekamarnya, sebelum itu dia nyium kening appanya, dan pakein appanya selimut. Baekhyun juga mikir keras gimana caranya membasmi Taeyeon tanpa ngebuat appanya sakit-sakitan.

.

.

.

Taeyeon malem ini ga bisa tidur, dia diem diatas balkon sambil mikirin kejadian tadi siang, Chanyeol. Chanyeol ternyata masih bisa ketawa tanpa dia, tapi engga deh dia kan jago akting anak seni gitu loh, mungkin ini cuma trik dia doang biar keliatan baik-baik aja, dalem hati mah kayaknya dia juga nangis, kangen Taeyeon. Kepedeannnya bikin dia ketawa, tiba-tiba kepikiran. Kangen banget ketemu Chanyeol, kenapa ga ketemu biar surprise gitu.

Dia pun masuk gudang, buat nyari kotak yang isinya barang pindahan dulu, ketemu. Hp Samsung jadul yang ada nomor Chanyeol. Kan semenjak nikah sama Jong il dia dikasih hp mahal, makanya dia simpen aja hp jadulnya. Dia mulai nyalain hpnya, hebat Batrenya masih fungsi. Dia langsung scroll kontak dan disana ada kontak "Ayank:*" dia langsung ngetik nomor di hp mahalnya.

Soalnya sejak punya hp baru sosmed dia juga baru semua.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol udah agak sehat, dia jadi berangkat ngajar sebenernya males untung tadi bunyi hpnya ada yang nelpon pagi-pagi. Chanyeol jadi baper masalah tadi pagi yang nelpon.

 **Flasback**

 _Bonamanabonamanabonamananembakkaokta~_

"Halo?" Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur pas liat jam baru jam 6 pagi, langsung jawab panggilan dari nomor asing.

 _"Chanyeol, ini nuna"_ Chanyeol yang tadi masih merem melek sambil lap ilernya, langsung terkenyot denger suara nunanya yang udah dia kenal nelpon lagi setelah sekian lama.

"O-oh kenapa nun? Kenapa tinggalin aku waktu itu?"

 _"Udahlah yeol ga usah ngomong disini, aku hemat pulsa. ayok kita ketemuan kafe doremi jam 2 siang, selamat ketemu"_

 _Tiiiiitttt~_

Tiba-tiba ditutup aja telponya, Kaget, syok itu yang Chanyeol rasain. Selama ini si nuna ngilang, dateng tiba-tiba ga di ondang, kayak berbi jelangkung aja. Langsung aja dia mandi dan pake baju terbaiknya. Apa maksud Taeyeon ngajak ketemuan?

 **End Of Flashback.**

Sekarang udah jam 12 waktu istirahat. Waktu buat ketemuan sama Taeyeon masih 2 jam lagi, Chanyeol masih ga ngerti, bukannya Taeyeon harusnya ada di Paris? Sekarang bukan pergantian semester jadi ga mungkin kalo tiba-tiba muncul. Dia langsung nyamperin meja Kris pas atau ada si Kris diruang guru.

"Eh yeol, makan siang kuy?" Kris niatnya bae sih, tapi emang dianya laper mau gimana lagi, stok okky jelly drink penunda lapar udah abis. Ga ada acara tunda-tundaan.

"Ga deh, aku ga nafsu, ga ada gairah ngeliat nasi" Chanyeol langsung duduk dikursi guru Kris mukanya surem, kepikiran Taeyeon.

"Kenapa lagi yeol, surem mulu mukamu, dikejar rentenir? Aku bayarin dulu deh hutang mu, ga usah sedih gitu. Kasian, jadi pengen ngasih sembako" Kris heran, si Chanyeol ini sedih mulu semenjak si Taeyeon pergi.

"Berisik Kris, bukan karna hutang ato apapun, ga perlu tau kamu" Chanyeol langsung pergi ke mejanya sendiri, ngomong sama si Kris harus sabar. Sabar sama bawelnya.

"Niatku baik, mau bantu" Kris ngangkat bahu, bodo amat langsung otw kantin.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol lama banget sih aku kan bosen" Taeyeon nunggu Chanyeol yang ngaret setengah jam. Nyesel juga dia dateng setengah jam sebelum jam yang ditentuin. Dia udah ngabisin mi 2 mangkok, es kopi 2, maen getrich udah, maen wifi kafe udah, streaming video boyband korea udah. Semua udah dilakuin sampe eneg pengen pulang. Tapi pas denger lonceng pintu, yang masuk ternyata Chanyeol dia langsung rapihin penampilan tsahh.

"Chanyeolli~ nuna kangen" Taeyeon berusaha meluk Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol cuma nepis doang, duduk aja. Chanyeol juga ngerasa Taeyeon agak gemuk sekarang, mungkin Taeyeon hidup bahagia tanpa dia.

"Nuna maksud nuna apa ngajak kita ketemuan?" Chanyeol to the point.

"Nuna kangen, maaf waktu itu ninggalin kamu, aku mau kita balikan 1 tahun lagi aku mau kita nikah" Taeyeon jawab enteng, beda sama Chanyeol yang natep ga percaya sama omongan Taeyeon.

"Nuna berpikir dong, nuna ninggalin aku, tapi nuna juga bilang kita bakal nikah setelah apa yang nuna lakuin. Jujur aku jadi ilfeel, nuna milih pendidikan oke ga apapa aku diduain, tapi nuna yang pertama minta putus. Yaudah lah kita kan udah putus, ga ada hubungan nun" Chanyeol jawab mantep, dia ga butuh orang yang kayak gini. Gajelas, semaunya aja, ga tau diri pula.

"Maafin nuna yeol, nuna masih cinta sama kamu" Taeyeon ga rela Chanyeol jadi ngelepas hubungan mereka berdua. Taeyeon udah mendarah daging cintanya sama Chanyeol udah mati rasa kalo pegat detik ini juga.

"Ta-tapi yeol nuna_" Taeyeon mau ngomong tapi Chanyeol langsung aja masukin mulut Taeyeon pake gorengan diatas meja, biar diem, ga ngeluarin kata-kata lagi.

"Selamat tinggal nuna, maaf" Chanyeol langsung pergi dan ambil kunci motornya, ga sadar ada yang ketinggalan dimeja.

"Hmmmhhpp" Taeyeon yang kebekep langsung aja nyongkel mulutnya yang penuh gorengan, bodo amat diliat jijik sama orang yang penting dia ga mati konyol keselek gorengan.

"Hahh..awas kamu yeol, kita bakal balikan kayak dulu, tunggu aja waktu yang tepat" Taeyeon ngomong gitu sambil lirik dompet Chanyeol yang ketinggalan. Taeyeon langsung bongkar dompet Chanyeol, tapi ga ada duitnya. Cuma ada Card, KTP, SIM, kartu gamezone, voucher restoran. Itu aja tapi gapapa deh ntar juga Chanyeol kalo butuh bakal datengin Taeyeon. Haha Taeyeon ketawa setan dalem hati.

.

.

.

"Sial dompetku dimana?" Chanyeol ceritanya lagi di mini market beli bir. Buat nenangin diri, tapi pas dicek dompetnya ilang padahal di dompet ada card. Dia udah ngrepe semua kantong siapa tau ada duit nyelip, eh ga ada sama sekali, goib. Yakali dia jual hpnya, jangan ah kemahalan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang naro duit dimeja kasir. Pas diliat, B.I.

"Yeol hyung hehe" B.I eyesmile sambil makan permen karet, dia pun nyuruh si mba kasirnya buat ngebayarin yang Chanyeol beli tadi.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Ga usah sok perhatian" Chanyeol langsung datengin kursi yang kesedia di mini market itu buat minum bir

"Oh hyung masa lalu kok, ga usah dipikirin hehe ga sengaja" B.I masih jawab nyantai, tatapan ngeremehin juga.

"Heh Buronan Isis, apa ngotak-atik motorku sebelum balapan waktu itu ga sengaja? Gara-gara kamu aku kalah balapan gila kamu" Chanyeol masih ga terima sama yang dilakuin B.I jaman dulu, sialannya si B.I malah ga ngaku dan ngadu domba gitu. Udah gahar pengen mukul giginya B.I pake palu hakim.

"Hehe hyung, ternyata sekarang semuanya nurut sama aku, disuruh apa aja mau termasuk ya masok narkoba ke semua daerah Seoul" B.I langsung keluar dari minimarket sambil nguyah permen karet, ninggalin Chanyeol yang natep ga percaya.

B.I ngejadiin anggota King Cobra buat jadi pengedar narkoba? Ga bisa dibiarin. Tapi si Kris juga ga pernah bilang masalah ini, apa si B.I mancing doang, ato Kris yang malah diem aja. Besok deh Chanyeol pikirin, pusing. Chanyeol langsung pulang.

.

.

.

"Kyung, masa aku kemaren nonton anime boyXboy ada adegan ciumannya sih geli tau" Baekhyun curhat ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang lagi buka laptop ngerasa keganggu sama omongan Baekhyun.

"Kamu serius ga sih mau jadi Fundashi? Terima aja, malahan kamu harusnya seneng kalo liat boyXboy anime, gimana yang asli coba" Kyungsoo langsung nyodorin laptopnya buat diliat Baekhyun, pas diliat ada 2 orang namja kayaknya orang jepang soalnya pake baju tradisional jepang.

Awalnya cuma tatap-tatapan tapi tiba-tiba namja imutnya didorong ke kursi langsung diserbu bibirnya, pas lagi cipokan si namja yang diatasnya remes-remes nipple namja yang dibawah. Sama kayak waktu itu si namja yang dibawah malah bilang enak. Tapi Baekhyun cubit, sakit ah. Lanjut, akhirnya dua namja tadi lanjut ke ranjang dan berusaha lepas baju masing-masing. Baekhyun cengo, Kyungsoo panas dingin.

Dua namja divideo pun kayaknya buru-buru, keliatan si namja yang diatas berusaha masukin penisnya ke anus si namja yang dibawah, nah ini apalagi kata Baekhyun dalem hati. Tapi si namja yang dibawah malah bilang enak juga apa enaknya sih. Sampe akhirnya dua namja itu ngeluarin cairan putih dan matiin handycamnya.

Sengaja mereka nonton dikursi kelas paling belakang, biar temen yang laen pada ga keganggu. Baekhyun udah mau tanya ke Kyungsoo yang keliatanya keringetan, dan berusaha mohon ke Baekhyun.

"Baek, tolong baek ambil tisu dimejaku" Baekhyun nurut, langsung ambil tisu dimeja Kyungsoo yang ada di depan meja mereka duduk sekarang. Baekhyun nyodorin tisu, tapi tangan Kyungsoo malah ngarahin tangannya ke Penis Kyungsoo yang udah ngegembung dari luar, gila Kyungsoo mau apa.

"Bantu aku baekh usap dari atas ke bawah" Kyungsoo buka resleting celananya. Nyodorin penisnya yang ukurannya ga seberapa ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ngerasa anget-anget gimana gitu merinding, ini pertama kalinya dia pegang punya orang.

"Iyahh, gituh pinter kamuh baek sshhh" Kyungsoo berusaha nahan desahannya, takut temennya denger, beruntung dikelas muridnya kalem, cuek, sibuk sama buku. Kalo ga besok mereka kena hukuman gara-gara fap-fap dalem kelas. Baekhyun masih usap penis berbulu Kyungsoo nyampe akhirnya Kyungsoo langsung ambil tisu dan nutupin penisnya.

"Penismu kenapa Kyung?" Baekhyun ngeliatin penampilan Kyungsoo, ngos-ngosan kayak dikejar suster ngesot.

"Aku kerangsang, jadi gini deh meletus nih" Kyungsoo rapihin diri. Nutup laptopnya takut batrenya abis, buat ntar sore soalnya mau Wifian.

"Kyung aku mau tanya, kenapa namja yang kita tonton tadi dipegang nipplenya malah enak-enak aja sedangkan aku malah sakit" Baekhyun ngomongin permasalahan yang dia pendam dari kemaren.

"Haha kamu lucu ya harus kerangsang dulu baru bisa enak" Kyungsoo langsung buang tisu bekas spermanya kekolong meja.

"Gimana caranya biar kerangsang, apa masuk keluar penis anus tadi juga enak?" Baekhyun masih kepo.

"Kamu coba pikirin seseorang kamu suka, masalah sodok-sodokan sih enak Baek"

"Aku juga mau coba deh, terus kalo yang sodok-sodokan gimana?" Baekhyun pouting dia lelah nanya terus sebenernya.

"Pikirin aja namja/yeoja yang kamu suka, lakuin deh yang kayak tadi ga tau deh kamu atas/bawah hehe, kalo mau coba kamu ga usah makan berserat dua hari, kurangin minum ntar juga nyobain pas buang air besar" Kyungsoo ngomong udah berasa pakar sex rumah tangga.

"Iya deh hehe, udah yuk kyung ke kantin, film tadi apa namanya" Kyungsoo pun sama Baekhyun jalan ke kantin, buat istirahat yang udah ketinggalan sejam yang lalu, untung mereka lagu jamkos.

 _Apa waktu insiden aku tabrakan sama chanyeol hyung namanya kerangsang ya?_

.

.

.

"Kris sini kamu" Chanyeol lagi di ruang guru, manggil Kris yang lagi asik sama cemilannya.

"Hm, ngapa" Kris kayaknya lagi flu ngomong sambil isep ingus, kasian.

"Sini, nanya serius nih" Chanyeol natep tajem Kris yang masih diem ditempat ga ada niatan bergerak.

"Pusing kepala ku yeol, ga bisa gerak" Kris manja kalo lagi sakit, akhirnya Chanyeol pun bae. Dia ngerangkul Kris buat dibawa ke UKS. Sampe disana si Kris disuruh tiduran sama si dokter yang sama kayak waktu itu dia nganter Baekhyun.

"Dok, nitip dia bisa?" Chanyeol nanya ke Yixing. Tapi gerakan Yixing nahan Chanyeol buat pergi

"Namanya siapa?" Yixing tadinya mau nulis absen, biasa sensus murid yang make jasa dia.

"Kris"

Degg.

Pas Chanyeol nyebutin nama keramat itu, Yixing kaget. Ini Kris kan?!. Dia langsung meluk badan si Kris yang diem aja, merem.

Chanyeol yang ngeliat si dokter ini meluk Kris sambil seguk-segukan aneh juga. Si dokternya juga gerakan ngusir gitu. Yaudah Chanyeol keluar UKS, tapi pas dia mau belok kearah kiri, punggungnya malah ketabrak.

"Maaf ya" Luhan yang lagi bawa buku paket buat kelas pun ga tau kalo dia nabrak orang yang didepan.

"Hei luhan, waktu itu kamu kasih tau masalah sms ke Baekhyun ya? Ayo ngaku" Chanyeol investigasi, kan gara-gara Luhan dia malu.

"Hehe maaf ya hyung ga sengaja" Luhan nyengir, Chanyeol pun bantuin bawaan Luhan separo, kelasnya masih lumayan jauh makanya Luhan jalan cepet biar ga terlalu berat kerasanya.

"Kamu mantan Kris kan?" Chanyeol nanya ati-ati. Dibales sama muka kaget Luhan.

"Kok hyung tau sih?" Luhan pout, tuh kan masalah Kris lagi dia kan udah move on dari Kris.

"Hehe aku kan temennya masa ga tau" Chanyeol banggain dirinya.

"Hyung, Kris masih ikut geng motor? udah punya yang baru?" Luhan nanya hal sensitif ini akhirnya.

"Hm ya masih kenapa emang? gatau deh si kris mutusin buat Jones sampe sekarang" Chanyeol yang udah sampe kelas Luhan naro bukunya diatas meja guru, kelas Luhan sepi ya pada istirahat mungkin.

"Hhh... Gaapa-apa deh hyung, makasih udah bantuin aku" Luhan kasih eyesmile ke Chanyeol. Waktu itu sih Luhan sempet suka sama Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun, dia gak jadi suka ah.

Chanyeol aneh, dari tadi Luhan senyum pas bahas, geng motor senyumnya ilang. Ntar deh dia tanyain Kris. Ah sama nanyain si dokter Yixing juga siapa.

.

.

.

"Kris aku kangen kamu hiks" Yixing masih setia peluk Kris yang udah mulai usik, keganggu tidurnya.

"Ngh, aduh kamu siapa" Kris megang kepalanya, pusing tapi ini namja siapa maen peluk aja.

Kris melotot jadi ini Yixing, dunia sempit. Tapi Kris berusaha ngehindar dari Yixing. Beda sama Yixing yang udah natep bahagia Kris.

"Aku kangen kamu kris, ayok kita pacaran lagi, hihi" Yixing berusaha meluk Kris lagi. Tapi Kris malah ngelak.

"Pacaran? Setelah kamu pergi ninggalin aku, dan kamu bikin aku putus sama pacar aku? Kamu itu gimana sih?" Kris makin pusing aja mikirinya.

"Ta-tapi itu hak aku dong, kita kan belum putus" Yixing masih ga mau kalah.

"Udahlah ga usah dibahas, obat mana?" Kris ga bakal betah di UKS jadi dia minta aja resep.

"I-ini Kris" Yixing ngasih obatnya pake senyuman tapi dibales tatapan tajem sama Kris.

Kris pun langsung minggat dari sana ninggalin Yixing yang natep punggung Kris. Dia mikir kayaknya hubungan dia sama Kris bakal susah kalo dilanjut. Dia jadi nyesel sama apa yang dilakuin dulu.

.

.

.

"Loh kris kok kamu balik lagi? Ga tidur di UKS aja" Chanyeol yang lagi jamkos, ngeliat Kris yang balik lagi ke ruang guru. Heran, jangan-jangan gara-gara namja tadi.

"Pengennya gitu cuman ya males" Dia jadi nyimpen kepalanya diatas meja sambil merem.

"Apa karna dokter Yixing?" Chanyeol nanya hati-hati, dibales anggukan sama Kris.

"Dia itu siapa sih kris, tiba-tiba peluk kamu gitu tadi" Chanyeol kepo, akhirnya dia rencananya mau ceritain ke Chanyeol.

"Jadi gini yeol_"

 **Flashback.**

"Kris akhirnya kamu dateng juga, aku lama tau nunggu kamu" Yixing pouting nunggu Kris yang lama banget buat ngejemput Yixing, sekolah mereka beda. Jadi kalo mau ngapel harus janjian.

Cup

"Maaf sayang tadi aku ada seleksi basket, buat kejuaraan ntar, agak lama deh nyampenya" Kris nyium bibir Yixing. Yixing cuma blushing aja. Lagian anak JHS kan belom boleh bawa motor jadi dia lari tadi mau ke sekolah Yixing.

Akhirnya mereka pun ngelakuin aktivitas mereka kayak biasa pulang sekolah. Maen ke Kebun raya deket sekolah Yixing di sana mereka bisa ngerasain suasana hutan. Kris sama Yixing seneng banget soalnya mereka suka yang seger-seger. Dan pulang sekolah sekarang diisi buat ke Kebun raya.

"Kris kamu cinta aku kan?" Kris sama Yixing lagi tatap-tatapan sambil tiduran dibukit dimana legan si Kris dijadiin bantal buat Yixing, sama Yixing yang nikmatin angin sore plus pelukan si Kris.

"Iyalah aku cintaaaaaaa banget sama kamu, jangan tinggalin aku" Kris ngomong sambil cium rambut Yixing. Beda sama Yixing yang udah pengen nangis dari tadi.

"Iya kris" Akhirnya mereka pun merem pas matahari terbenam. Yang satu bahagia. Yang satu sedih. Mikirin gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

.

 _Kris maaf aku mau lanjut SHS ku di amerika, maaf banget._

 _Tapi ini permintaan appa, aku ga bisa ngelak. Kalo aku ngelak ntar appa marah._

 _Aku sebenernya ga mau pergi, cuma ini permintaan appa._

 _Aku cintaaaaaaaa banget sama kamu._

 _Ily Kris._

Kris yang dapet surat ini dari satpam dirumah Yixing, langsung nangis. Dia ga berdaya kalo ga ada Yixing disisinya. Tapi apa Yixing ninggalin dia gitu aja setelah benteng cinta yang mereka bangun. Hancur gitu aja. Dia jadi ga ada arah hidup, bahkan pelajaran aja ga dia pikirin. Sampe dia kena tampar appanya karna hal sepele gitu ditangisin. Kris jadi kedorong, dia juga mikir ga boleh terpuruk terus.

Sampe akhirnya Kris lulus JHS, dan masuk Seoul Senior High School. Dia jadi murid terbaik. Tapi ini juga dia lakuin sebagai pengalihan rasa rindu buat Yixing. Dengan berprestasi. Tanpa narkoba. Tanpa salah gaul.

.

Sampe akhirnya Kris mau pulang sekolah. Tapi dia ngeliat anak JHS, lagi ditodong di gang sempit. Akhirnya dia tolongin. Anak mata rusa yang lucu banget berhasil Kris selamatin. Anak mata rusa itu cuma bisa meluk perut Kris, mungkin ini yang dilakuin buat rasa terimakasih.

Makin lama Kris ngerasa nyaman sama anak mata rusa, Luhan. Tiap pulang sekolah dia pasti ngedatengin rumah Luhan. Ketemu eommanya appanya Luhan. Udah kayak keluarga sendiri. Sampe akhirnya Kris mutusin buat nyatain perasaan sayang, nyaman, dan cintanya ke Luhan.

"Luhanniee, mau jadi pacar hyung?" Kris pun nembak Luhan di Kebun Raya, tempat dia dulu kencan sama Yixing.

"Hmmm...aku mau hyung" Dibawah matahari terbenam Kris sama Luhan ciuman.

Kebahagian ga dateng lama, akhirnya Yixing kembali.

"H-hyung siapa dia" Luhan lagi janjian sama Kris di tempat balapan geng motornya, tadinya Kris nyuruh bareng. Tapi Luhan ada tugas sekolah dia jadi agak telat ketempat dimana Kris sama geng motornya biasanya nongkrong. Kris sebenernya member baru makanya mau pamer trus nunjukin ke Luhan kalo dia udah resmi jadi geng motor. Jadi Anak Jalanan.

Tapi Luhan kaget pas dateng ke tempat balapannya yang sepi itu. Cuma ada dua namja yang saling nempelin bibir dideket kursi taman deket pohon nangka. Kris sama namja yang keliatan banget cantiknya. Luhan kaget syok juga. Siapa namja tadi, dia langsung lari beda sama Kris yang langsung ngejar Luhan.

"Sayang tunggu" Luhan pun berenti lari, natep kecewa Kris.

"Kita putus" Luhan ngucapin mantep.

"Di-dia cuma temen aku lu" Kris ngelak, ga rela putus.

"Temen Kris? Oh temen yang saling muasin, Iya?!" Luhan akhirnya nangis, ga kuat.

"Kris! Haahhh" Yixing dateng ke tengah-tengah mereka. Luhan pun natep jijik Yixing.

"Dasar kamu pelacur, berani ngegoda pacarku"Plakk, Luhan nampar pipi Yixing. Kris yang ngeliat Yixing ditampar cuma panik, dan berusaha elus hasil jiplakan tangan Luhan.

"Jangan gitu Lu!" Kris bentak Luhan yang masih netesin air matanya.

"Liat kan kamu lebih peduli sama dia, udahlah kita putus urusin kekasih terangmu" Luhan ninggalin Kris yang masih natep ga percaya sama kandasnya hubungan yang udah dia bangun sama Luhan. Nyesel,+Nyesek

Makanya Kris bakal ngejauhinYixing gara-gara, Yixing PHOin dia sama Luhan. Dia juga ninggalin Kris dan dateng sesuka dia.

Dimana Luhan juga bakal trauma denger yang namanya geng motor, balapan, soalnya ditempat itulah Kris ngehianatin cintanya.

 **End Of Flashback.**

"Ya gitu yeol begonya aku" Kris meratapi nasibnya yang kayak novel 10 bab. Sedih. Chanyeol jadi ikut sedih liat Kris bersedih gini.

"Tapi kris yang aku aneh, kenapa kamu malah cipokan sama Yixing jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh? Kegoda iman lagi?" Chanyeol heran juga kenapa tiba-tiba Kris sama Yixing cipokan waktu itu.

"Jadi, kan aku lagi tungguin Luhan buat janjian ngapel tapi tiba-tiba ada yang nutup mataku dan langsung nyium bibirku, aku pikir itu Luhan. Pas buka mata aku lihat Luhan ada deket pohon, langsung aku kejar aja luhannya"

"Si yixing kan abis dari luar negri, hebat juga bisa ngelacak gitu, pake pelet apa ya dasar conan dunia nyata haha" Chanyeol ketawa garing. Si Kris jadi ngerasa bersalah sama Luhan. Dan kenapa harus mereka bertiga dipertemukan lagi di Seoul High School.

"Udahlah yeol makin pusing aja mikirin dosa" Kris langsung molor diatas meja.

Chanyeol kekantin sendiri lah bodo amat si Kris ditinggal.

.

.

.

"Baek kamu kenapa meringis gitu?" Kyungsoo masih ngeliatin muka Baekhyun kayak nahan boker gitu.

"Kan kamu yang bilang kyung, aku mau coba saran kamu aku lagi nahan poop" Baekhyun masih megangin perutnya yang mules dia dari kemaren ga buang air.

"Udah baek dari pada jadi penyakit ntar, udah gih sana poop" Baekhyun nyerah dia langsung lari ke wc sekolah. Dan beruntung ga ngantri. Akhirnya ngeliat wc, dia pun buka celananya mulai ngeluarin poop, baru diujung udah sakit.

"Hikss, sakit eommaaa" Baekhyun jerit-jerit dikamar mandi ga sadar kalo ada orang yang ngedenger jeritannya diluar.

"Halo, didalam kenapa ya?" Orang yang diluar ngetok-ngetok pintu orang yang didalem kenapa.

"Pantatku sakiiitt~" Baekhyun kayaknya ga jadi buat buang air. Anusnya sakit.

"Yasudah saya antar ke UKS, sekarang buka dulu pintunya ya" Akhirnya Baekhyun pun luluh, dia buka pintunya pas diliat, Chanyeol. Dia langsung peluk Chanyeol, sambil sesegukan.

"Hyung sakit" Chanyeol kaget, dia langsung nuntun Baekhyun buat pergi ke UKS.

"Kalian lagi" Yixing yang tadinya lagi buatin teh buat murid yeoja yang lagi tidur dikasur ujung, pun negok pas pintu UKS dibuka.

"Yixing, coba periksa baekhyun" Chanyeol pun nyuruh Yixing buat meriksa. Ah ketemu, namanya juga dokter. Dia langsung nyari obat yang dibutuhin.

"Baekhyun, kamu susah buang air besar ya? Minum aja obat pengencer feses ini, 3 kali sehari. Lain kali jangan ditahan nanti bisa ambeien entar" Yixing ngasih obatnya ke Baekhyun. Beda sama Baekhyun yang udah malu diliatin sama Chanyeol kalo dia bermasalah anusnya.

"I-iya dok, makasih ya" Baekhyun langsung pergi dari UKS, mukanya udah merah, malu tau.

"Chanyeol maaf, gimana keadaan Kris sekarang?"

"Kris keliatan baik, bahkan lebih baik sekarang hehe, yaudah saya permisi ya dokter yixing" Chanyeol pamit dibales anggukan sama Yixing.

"Baek tunggu" Chanyeol narik bahu Baekhyun.

"Kamu kenapa sih baek ditahan gitu? Kan malah sakit" Chanyeol nasehatin Baekhyun supaya ga nunda jam buang air lagi. Lagian apa tujuannya coba nunda buang air.

"Ga apa-apa hyung, ini cuma project aku sama kyungsoo, ups" Hampir ketauan malu dia.

"Hahh?" Chanyeol udah frustasi kalo diajak ngomong setengah-setengah.

"Ga deh gaapaapa, udah deh makasih ya hyung aku mau makan. Terus makan obat, dadah" Baekhyun berangkat ke kelas ninggalin Chanyeol.

"Oh kyungsoo, ntar aku tanya" Chanyeol juga persiapan ngajar.

.

.

.

 _"Halo Chanyeolli~ dompet kamu ketinggalan nih, yakin ga mau diambil?"_

"Lagi sibuk, maaf, ntar aja" pipp

Chanyeol kan lagi ngajar tiba-tiba hpnya bunyi dan teleponnya dari nomor asing, udah pasti Taeyeon. Tapi Chanyeol butuh waktu biar ga ketemu Taeyeon bodo amatlah KTP SIM juga. Yang penting ga ketemu Taeyeon.

Oh iya Chanyeol hari ini masuk kelas Baekhyun, pas diabsen oh Kyungsoo itu yang sebangku sama Baekhyun, ntar pulang mau ditanyain.

.

"Hey Kyungsoo" Chanyeol lagi beresin buku-buku, masih natep Kyungsoo yang lagi nyapu kelas. Baekhyun udah pulang sih dia disuruh pulang cepet sama appanya.

"Iya hyung?" Kyungsoo langsung nyimpen sapunya, nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Saya mau tanya project kamu sama baekhyun apa?" Kyungsoo heran. Project?

"Ga tau hyung, emang baekhyun bilang apa aja?" Sumpah ga tau, Baekhyun ngomong apa aja sih ke Chanyeol hyung.

"Itu loh yang baekhyun sampe mau ambeien kamu pasti tau kenapa?" Kyungsoo skak mat jadi Baekhyun sampe ambeien? Gila Kyungsoo ga tau kalo Baekhyun sampe bener-bener kena penyakit gitu.

"Hm. Anu itu hyung dia nanya aku kalo Anal sex itu rasanya gimana, yaudah aku bilang dia ga usah minum, ga makan berserat dan nahan buang air, pasti ngerasain rasanya, aku pikir dia bercanda eh ternyata beneran" Kyungsoo jawab sambil deg-degan.

"Hhh.. Udah terlanjur,lain kali jangan diajarin hal mesum ya, dia masih polos" Chanyeol nundukin badannya ke Kyungsoo, langsung pulang.

"Ah si Baekhyun ga seru, pake ngadu segala, lagian chanyeol hyung itu kayak eommanya baekhyun peduli amat" Kyungsoo juga ikut pulang, ga mungkin kalo nginep.

.

.

.

"Appa~" Baekhyun langsung meluk appanya pas liat appanya lagi nonton didepan tv. Taeyeon yang disebelah cuma fakesmile.

"Iya sayang, gimana sekolah kamu hari ini hm?" Jong il, nanya ke anaknya yang makin hari makin kurus aja. Baekhyun cuma ngangguk sambil merem dipelukan appanya.

"Kamu keliatan kurus sayang, ayo kita makan sayang. Biar makin gemuk anak appa ini" Baekhyun langsung duduk dimeja makan, jarang-jarang kumpul sama appanya kayak gini.

"Baekhyun, gimana soal pacaran, kamu udah ada yeoja?" Taeyeon yang nanya, sebenernya buat mastiin takut Baekhyun jadi homo.

"Aku belum ada yeoja" Baekhyun jawab sambil makan ampela ayam.

"Cepet-cepet kenalin ke appa sama eomma ya" Appa baekhyun yang bilang, aduh gimana bilangnya kalo dia lagi project buat jadi homo.

"I-iya appa eomma, baekhyun udah beres makan, ke kamar dulu ya?" Baekhyun ke kamarnya, minum obat pengencer feses. Jadi pengen batalin projectnya ih. Tapi demi Chanyeol hyung. Kan kasian dia udah bikin Chanyeol sakit.

.

.

.

"Sayang ayo kekamar oppa ngantuk" Jong il manja gitu ngomong ke Taeyeon biar dikelonin malem ini. Taeyeon udah dagdigdug takut Jong il minta dipuasin. Dia kan selama ini masih ngejaga imannya yang masih suci dari Jong il. Ga kebayang kalo dia dianuin sama penis keriput, kecil, bau amis, buluk lagi.

"Maaf oppa aku mau nelpon temen dulu, takut lupa kalo besok. Aku mau shopping kan, oppa duluan aja ya?" Taeyeon puppy eyes, Jong il nurut aja deh kata Istrinya meski dalam hati kecewa.

"Yaudah secepatnya ya kekamar" Jong il ngusap rambut Taeyeon langsung masuk ke kamar atas.

Taeyeon langsung buka hp buat nelpon seseorang yang bisa nyelidikin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol ada hubungan apa.

"Halo, kamu siapa buat rencana besok?"

 _"Siap dong eon, tapi jangan lupa bayarannya oke?"_

"Matre kamu, iya masalah duit gampang yang penting kerjanya dulu, jangan maunya gaji buta doang"

 _"Siap grak"_

"Aduh udah deh ah, yang becus kamu. Bye"

Tuuuuuttt~

TBC/END?

Komen apapun diterima asal ikhlas ae wk.

Ask? PM aja.

 **Ahn Sunyoung** : udh dilanjut ya ay :*

 **ohluaeri520614** : cuma terinspirasi ga akan sama lha ceritanya, aku ga ksih harapan ke km.g km hijrah aja ke hati aku ay :*

 **hyhyworld** : jgn" km ngepens jg sama haji muhidin ya:( udh dilanjut ya ay :*

 **laraswu89** : jgn panggil sayang, aku udh taken sama pcy:( udh dilanjut ya ay :*

 **heligukgukgukkemarigukgukguk** : iya ay knpa emng:( jgn ketawa aku takut dengernya.g

 **guest** : aku jg ga pas sama km, km suka bengbeng coklat, aku suka bengbeng kacang ijo.g

 **Guest** : aku bukan anak layangan, aku anak kandung bapa aku:(

 **pacarnyaabay** : km ngaku" pacar abay ih, abay punya aku km maen tikung aja:( udh dilanjut ya ay :*

 **aaaaaabbbbbbbbby** : ga akan lama ko, paling 9 bulan cangkokan lg.g

-coeg-

160424


End file.
